Broken Vow
by Cynomania
Summary: "Who am I!" He cried again. Out of frustration, his eyes began to water. I couldn't believe him at first but it became clear to me that Roronoa Zoro has amnesia. My enemy was vulnerable before me. A post time-skip ZoTa fanfic.
1. A lot to think

**Important Note:** Hello all! It's been forever since I opened up thisPROFILE and I have gone from username PeaceMakingUnderdog to Cynomania. Anyways, this is the **_edited and revised_** version of my old fanfiction called **Broken** ** _Vow_** (est' 2008). I felt the need to rewrite BV due to many reasons; one being the ridiculous amount of bad grammars and cringe worthy corny dialogues. One day I remembered the story and reread it and... I just couldn't believe I actually wrote and published that garbage. Therefore a redo is a must! Long story short, I tried my best to rewrite this story and set it up to post time-skip! After Z and T's meeting in Punk Hazard. [Also, there is actually a sequel to this called _Broken Fairytale_ which is also under construction and will probably make no sense if you read it before you finish reading this story.]

Enough said! Many thanks to the people who used to follow the old story and to **you** for at leastCHECKING out my story. Please read, enjoy and maybe review later.

* * *

 **[Chapter 1.] A lot to think**

* * *

"Will this suffice, dearie?" The old land lady asked me turning on the light of the living room of the small house that I'll be staying in. Glancing around the house, I could feel her two drowsy and blurry eyes on me. I dropped my luggage on the floor.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes. It's a cozy house!" I said gladly just to ease her tension. She clapped her hands and smiled at me. "With a little tender love and care the house will be as good as new!" To assure her I added, "It's perfectly fine. I won't be staying here for a long time anyway."

"Alright then." She grabbed the keys from her pocket and handed them to me. "Here are the keys. I think it's best if I leave you now. I won't keep you up all night!" She stepped out from the house and looked at me one more time. "The whole town really appreciate you good marines to flush the island off of any criminals. This is the least I can do! If you need anything don't hesitate to come by my cottage, you know where it is. Bye now!" She smiled one more time then she staggered off.

"Have a lovely evening!" I trailed after her. I closed the door and fell on the soft sofa. I sighed deeply. Frankly, I didn't give a crap about the house. All I wanted was somewhere to stay in alone. The house was located in the woods, isolated. Away from the town, away from civilisation and that made me feel comfortable. I needed to be in a quiet place where no one could disturb me because well… I have _a lot_ to think about.

The G-5 marines under Vice Admiral Smoker were assigned to stay in the island for at least a month after the news of Buggy the Clown and his pirate crew were spotted in one of the docks. The Captain hated the idea of staying here. He said he'd rather go after the _Mugiwaras_ per usual. Me? I don't know anymore. I do, of course, have the need to go after them and interrogate them but... like I said I have a lot to think about. I glanced at my luggage on the floor and groaned, dropping my head on the cushion.

"Aah!" I collapsed on my soft white bed. I opened my right hand and pushed back my hair covering my eyes. I stared at the ceiling. I had no idea unpacking could become so time consuming. And as if that wasn't enough, the old wooden closet was thick with dust and spider webs. I almost felt sorry for the old lady. Maybe tomorrow I can clean the whole house for her. Or maybe not. I'm too busy… or I suppose will become busier. After all, I am a marine. We were expected to be busy. With the ever increasing pirate infestation across the globe, we no longer have the luxury for even a single day off more importantly a vacation leave. Just my luck.

I sighed and sat up and noticed a piece of brown paper rolled up in my back pack. "Oh... it's you." ,I sighed. I reached down for it. Rolling it open, I saw his face. The only photograph I have of _him_. That self-righteous man who has become the fuel for my desire to want to be better at what I do. The only person who greatly disrespected my honour and was more than ecstatic to slap it on my face that all my beliefs were garbage and gloated that I needed to revaluate my purpose and aspirations.

 _Roronoa Zoro_.

Who would have known that that man with a ridiculous green hair would have this much effect on me.

I rolled on the bed still staring at his trapped face in the piece of paper. I hated this man. I hated how he looked. I hated that ridiculous egoistical crooked smile and his vomit green hair… especially that green hair. I hated all of it because… because with it all, he stole something _very_ important from me. The most important thing. The one that I have been guarding and making sure that will never fall into the hands of anyone who did not deserve it. But he did it. Before I even came to realize it, he had stolen it away from me. And I loathed myself for being too weak.

Roronoa was a very strong formidable opponent. Surely strength and endurance cannot defeat him alone. I know that I may never win against him. Not especially after his sudden growth in power these past two years. I was a witness during that snowy duel in Punk Hazard. In that moment, when he cut that snow woman, he had that dark ominous look upon him. My mind reeled, as if it was a different man I first met in Loguetown. But then again I don't really know _who_ Roronoa was. I do hate to admit it but the chances of me defeating and confiscating his remarkable swords was close to zero. Our difference in power can roughly be compared between a turkey and an eagle. And sadly I was the turkey.

"Good god, woman! Why are degrading yourself!?" I slapped my forehead. However there was another thing I noticed about that man. As much as I hated to admit it -and I can't believe I'm thinking it!- but that Roronoa Zoro was definitely not hard on the eyes. That man was quite the 'eye-candy'. Slowly, my lips curled into a tight smile and I covered it instantly with my left hand with the right still holding unto his wanted poster. As if hiding my giddy expression from him.

"God damn it, Tashigi." I rasped trying hard to suppress my foolish smile. Angrily, I sat up and pointed at his picture. "How dare you?! I'm going to kill you! I swear to God!" I frowned and glared at his picture. Feeling stupid, I collapsed on the bed once more. I sighed heavily. "How did you do it?" I asked the poster. How did it happen so fast? I raised the picture over my face and looked at his eyes.

'How did I allow my heart to be stolen by this man?'

Like I said, I do have a lot to think about. Could it have been because of how he deals with his opponents? The way he handles his swords skilfully and marvelously as if he was born to do just that? Maybe it's his discernible drive and motivation to always finish off his objectives the best way possible? Or maybe it's the way he looks at you with cold deathly eyes that instantly raises the hair on your spine and hinders you from undertaking any further actions? And the way the corner of his lips deliciously pulls to one side to form his signature smug crooked grin.

I pursed my lips at these silly thoughts. "I'm sorry, how old are you?" I hissed at myself. "Ridiculous. Yes, these feelings are ridiculous." I fling his poster to the side and rubbed my temples with my forefinger and thumb. There is no way these feelings will go for another month. It's ludicrous! I can't keep acting like a love struck teenager! How will I concentrate on my job? Especially on my training! I must repress these emotions otherwise demotion is inevitable. I twisted to glare at the wanted poster, "No! You did not steal my heart or anything of mine for that matter!" I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "These… 'feelings' are getting in the way of my goals. I am not 'in love'. I am only infatuated. Yes." There is no room for romance in my battlefield.

I need to calm down. I can't be getting too worked up over the same issue repeatedly. I need discipline. I must dispose of this vile wanted poster. I looked at the worn out poster once more and suddenly my anger dissipate into a smile. I caressed the picture's cheek. "If only we weren't enemies then maybe it would've been easy for me." I curled to one side on the bed staring at his image. Slowly, fatigue enveloped me and I fell into a short dreamless sleep.

 ***BAM BAM BAM!*** Came the loud booming knock on my door. Ugh! Who could it be at this time? I grabbed _Shigure_ and walked out from my room to the main door. I opened it with a frown. "Yes?" I asked. Three marine soldiers stood before me. "Captain-chan, the Mugiwara pirates are reported to be on the island! Smoke-yan sent us here to tell you!"

 _Mugiwara pirates._ That name made me jumped slightly. I nodded. "Alright. I'll be there. Go on ahead. I'll get ready." I closed the door as they ran away. My heart was pounding in my chest wildly. I changed in my hoodie and baggy shorts. I slid Shigure in his belt and ran out of the house. I began to tremble like a leaf and not because of the chilly dawn breeze but because Roronoa Zoro is in the island and any minute now I'm going to find myself face to face with him.

I began to jog along the dark allies of the town. The moon still high up on the dawn sky with a few stars. I heard men running, guns being fired and battle cries.

 _"Onigiri!"_

In a split second, I stopped dead from my tracks knowing that the yell was not too far from where I was staggering. Already? My heart was now trying to break through my ribs and jump free from my chest. I was very nervous. Just a couple of seconds ago I readied myself to battle but now all I wanted was to runaway. Hide or retreat. How weak! Maybe I should look for another opponent... too late. A man ran from behind a building in front of me.

It was him, Roronoa. I recognized him by his glowing green hair. As he ran, he was still looking back at the soldiers behind him. I _froze._ And when he looked to the front, sure enough he spotted me but he kept going until he recognised who I was. He came to a slow halt. To what seemed like an eternity we both stared at each other. He was panting through his mouth. Sweat glistening down from his temple to the curve of his jaw line down to his chin. I too was breathing loudly through clenched teeth and felt a cold sweat trickle down from the back of my neck

"Well hello there, captain glasses." He croaked and managed a crooked smile.  
That damn smile… "Roronoa." I forced myself to mention his name without gagging.

Then there was a short silence until he grimaced at me and proceeded run to the woods. "Ro-Roronoa!" I coughed. Where did that come from? My feet worked on their own. I began to run after him as if my legs already knew this was the typical thing to do in this situation instead of just allowing him to get lost in his own accord. So I ran after him per usual. The same damn routine. He kept running towards the pine woods. Later recognized the surroundings and realized that he was running towards my small rented house.

"You! Stop!" I managed to yell.

He looked back at me only to say, "You wish!" And for some reason, despite of all the insults and smart ass remarks he's spat at me in the past, that one really hit the nail. And it was during that time that he was looking back at me, did he miss to notice a low branch on the same level as his head.

"Look out!" I yelled reaching out an arm.  
"Agh!" He groaned as the side of his face hit the branch. The sound of his head smashing into the branch mimicked a loud crash of thunder. His head smacked into the branch so hard the tree literally was now leaning into one side. My running slowly turned into a slow nervous jog towards his slumped body on the ground. He was motionless.

I took out Shigure from his sheath and pointed the tip of my sword to Roronoa's nose. "Hey." I forced to sound stern. Sure enough a cut formed on his left temple and fresh blood rolled down to his ear. An ugly puffed up bruise had instantly emerged there. Well that's gotta hurt. Roronoa was unconscious. I sheathed by sword and slowly bent down to have a better look at his face. Even though the light from the peaking sodium street lights were dim, I could still clearly see his face. "Roronoa..?" I asked. I have not looked at him up close. This was the closest I've attempted to stare at him. Out of curiosity, I kneeled closer to have a better look. I balanced myself with my hands at each his sides touching the ground. "Roronoa." I whispered into the cold air.

He was still breathing. _Wow_. Roronoa Zoro is definitely easy on the eyes and he looked exactly as I imagine him to be. I examined him more only to notice that he was not wearing his typical get up of a dark green robe (exposing them majestic pectoral muscles) dark green boots and shorts. He was wearing a navy unbuttoned shirt and his _haramaki_ still around his waist. He was wearing a pair of tattered brown shorts and wooden slippers.

"Oh dear!" I drew back when my eyes landed on his well chiselled stomach muscles. Oh and what's this? He had a long scar that ran from his left shoulder to his right waist. Definitely a battle scar. But why is too long? I craned my neck down further lifting a finger to examine the large scar. No! Oh god! What am I doing?! Quickly, my other hand grabbed on my right wrist stopping it as if it was possessed.

I stood up in an alarm when I shook myself back to reality. I bit on my thumb nail, feeling ignorant like a child. I shouldn't be doing this! I'm a marine for goodness sake and he's a pirate! It's never gonna work! I started pulling on my hair. What am I to do?!

Should I leave him here? Should I call for someone so he can be... arrested? Something inside me snapped and that part of me didn't want him to get arrested at all. No matter how much I deny it, I know deep down I do not want to see him behind bars… but I know he's suppose to be there. I know it's wrong. Well, my heart thinks it's wrong and yet my mind opposes it. "No, what am I even thinking!?" Of course I must capture him! I'm a marine officer and here was a wanted pirate by my feet! But… my arms, even though my objectives were clear, my arms just would not reach for the snail-phone in my pocket.

A cold breeze swept through the dark forest and I began to shudder again. This was becoming too much to comprehend. If I was still the same person two years ago this shouldn't even be up for debate! If it wasn't for these unwanted feelings, this wouldn't be so hard to do. I rubbed my face and looked at him once more. _W_ _hat's the matter, Tashigi? He's here, unconscious. He's ripe for the taking. Take him! Arrest him and be promoted from it!_ A voice in my mind yelled. "I cannot." I whispered. "I do not have the strength to."

 _But my dear, whatever happened to your so called justice? That justice that you set your life to?_ I pressed my hands to my cheeks feeling tears welling up. I really do not know what to do. This was no longer a silly infatuation. I never should have liberated this foolish insignificant feeling from the start! They have polluted my heart and my mind disabling me to do what was expected of me! "I… can't! I'm sorry." I covered my mouth. _Then what now? What are you going to do with an unconscious pirate?_ "I don't know. Take him home nurse him till he is alright. Hide him."

And just like that I bent down and tucked my hands underneath his shoulders and dragged him gently towards where my rented house was standing. This was it, I have made my decision. A tragic decision really and god knows what shall happen next…

* * *

Awesome! You reached the end! Thanks for reading! J


	2. Sin

Thank you for at least checking out this story!

* * *

 **[Chapter 2.] Sin**

* * *

My right foot accelerated its tapping on the wooden floor, so much that I had to keep reminding itself to keep it down. I've been in the same spot for nearly six hours and frankly my bottom feels like it's beginning to take form of the surface of the wooden chair. On top of that my bladder really needs some 'emptying'. Being in an isolated tiny house in the woods, you are left with nothing but the calming stillness of nature and your disturbing twisted thoughts. Soon, my left foot began to follow after my right foot. Both foot conjuring an incomprehensible rhythm. Looking down at my feet, I could no longer bring myself to stop them, after all it did help ease the tension in my chest and was enough to at least make some noise in this eerily quiet house.

Slowly, I lifted my eyes to focus once more at the immobile figure on my bed. About six hours ago, I dragged Roronoa Zoro into my house and awkwardly dropped him on my bed. By then I took some time to process what I had just done. 'Maybe I was only carried away by my emotions. Maybe it's best if I call in an officer and rid myself off this awful man and the responsibility of having him around me.' These were thoughts running through my mind for the duration of six hours since I conducted this irrational plan. But I never brought myself to do something. And for six whole hours I have been in the same tormenting position just staring blankly at him.

I shook my head, "I can't believe this is happening." and suddenly he shifted from his sleep and moaned in distress. Instantly I jumped to my feet almost knocking off the chair and swiftly grabbed Shigure, I stepped behind the wooden chair. I began to breathe through clenched teeth. I wanted to get away or hide or simply just disappear before he gets any funny ideas why I was alone in a room with him. Maybe I should go find Smoker or any marine officer and claim that Roronoa Zoro busted in my house like a typical criminal! Yes I should— and as soon as I took a step towards the door, he rolled on his back and moaned in agony again.

"Ugh… " Roronoa slowly sat up holding unto the left part of his head.

'Damn you, Tashigi! Damn you to hell!' I yelled in my mind. Crap! I squeezed harder at my sword, unsure about what I should do. I wasn't trained for this sort of fuckery. Any minute now…

"Uhn.. " He grimaced painfully, eye still shut tight while tugging on to his bruised head, the blood had dried and thankfully the bleeding had stopped. I took a deep breath and gawkily tried to regain my composure. His swords! He must not have them! I looked around forgetting where I had left them. Luckily, there was no way Roronoa could cross the ten foot distance from the dining table to where his swords had been leaning.

"Agh.." He goes again, at the pain.  
I had to do something. Taking a deep shaking breath, I cleared my throat and sternly said, "We meet again, Roronoa."

He blinked a few times and looked at me disoriented. As he stared at me he narrowed his eye still blinking rapidly. My body shook at his burning glare. I could feel my cheeks burning up. Why does he have to look at me that way? I painfully held his gaze and reminded myself to keep my composure. Nothing in the world could be more painstaking than in the position where I was right now. I swallowed the lump in my throat painfully.

"Well, are you not going to say anything? Anything at all?" I asked. What in the world?! You dolt! What was that?! What was I thinking?! Could you be more cheesy?! Was he meant to say something?! I need a slap, a good slap. Something that will knock me out cold permanently. Anything just to get me out of this predicament.

He looked away, his face crumpling and his reaction was similar to that of a confused and hurt child. "What... where am I?" He asked once more staring straight at me. Anyone could detect the agitation and pain in his voice. Like a lost boy who was about to wail. Huh, who could have known that the 'almighty' Roronoa Zoro can act like sucha' baby when he doesn't know where he was. Poor, poor thing! I gloated.

"Who are you?"

How childish! How immature! "Really, Roronoa? You're gonna go there?" I grimaced, crossing my arms on my chest. I sighed heavily, here we go with this typical—

"Roronoa?" He asked. "Yes, that is your name isn't it? You are Roronoa Zoro are you not?" I rolled my eyes impatiently. Scrap everything, let's get this over with. "Alright ,well, I don't know where to start. But look, any minute now the marines are gonna come so I hereby inform you that I will confiscate your swords." I scratched my forehead and looked away. "I don't want anything to do with you."

Roronoa in return continued to gawk at me as if I was speaking in a different language but still kept that painful expression. That hideous 'thing' inside me snapped once again. I sighed heavily to brush it off.

"I will stay here until my men comes and arrest you-"  
"What? Why-? Ugh!" He pressed a hand on his left temple again and whimpered.  
I have seen this act many times in the past. Somebody needs to tell him to rethink this out dated strategy.

"Ugh, don't be such a princess, Roronoa—" "Who is Roronoa?!" He growled suddenly. "Where am I?!" He stood up and glared at me angrily and this sudden outburst forced me to get Shigure on the ready. "Where are you leading this to, Roronoa?!" I yelled.

"Who am I!?" He cried again. This time, his eye began to water.

At first I assumed this was just a sad attempt to twist me around. But his voice and expression told me otherwise. As far as I know Roronoa wouldn't dilly-dally with an enemy this way. I couldn't believe him at first but soon it became clear to me that Roronoa Zoro has _amnesia_. My enemy is vulnerable before me.

I cocked my head to one side narrowing my eyes at him, "You don't... know?" I asked dumbly. He looked at me still with that hurting eye. He shook his head. I relaxed a bit and lowered my sword. Still, this could be just a front.

"I am warning you again, Roronoa. If this is another ploy-" "I told you! I don't know what you're talking about! I don't remember anything! Anything!" He fell into the bed again, his head on his hands. Roronoa wept.

"You… " I took a step towards him but instantly stopped myself. Roronoa Zoro has no past memories. Within a split second, a million thoughts flashed through my mind . Seeing him in this broken state, the repressed emotion in my chest erupted. And once again I was a completely different person.

Quickly, I rushed to close all the curtains of every window. I rubbed my fingers together and crossed the distance between Roronoa and I. How am I gonna start? I sat on the end of the bed, about four feet away from him and bent down just enough to look at him. "Roronoa..." He lifted his head and noticed the dried blood on his hand. "What's this? Why am I bleeding?" He touched his left temple again and flinched. "What happened to my head? Why does it hurt?" He whimpered.

"Hold on." I got up instantly and rushed to the kitchen to grab a large bowl and a cloth. I was so caught up in the moment I totally forgot about his injury. Even so I couldn't possibly bring myself to come near him let alone touch him. "Uh," I sat beside him once again and squeezed water off the cloth, unsure about what I had to do next. "Here you go. Wipe this on your left temple in a downward motion."

He did what I told him but kept flinching and made a mess on his face instead. "Ugh! It stings." "Alright, uhm, let me… do it then." I offered. "Is that OK?" I asked taking the bloody cloth from him. He nodded and I proceeded to clean off his wound. Now and again he flinched at the visible pain. "I'm sorry." And as I cleaned off the blood, it was inevitable to be only inches away from him and I could tell he was staring right at me. So I took a quick glance at him getting myself ready for the impending storm of questions.

"Who are you?" He implored. I paused and stared at him again, "I'll tell you when I'm finish cleaning off your-" And in that instant he grabbed my hand. "I need to know now… please." He begged desperately. My breath hitched in my throat once again and I felt a heavy pain grate inside my chest. Never in my entire existence did I expect I'd see Roronoa Zoro in such a troubled state. I was lost in his agonizing eye. My heart ached and just like that all my anger and frustrations about his behaviour towards me in the past evaporated. 'I'm gonna do it. I have to do it' I thought to myself. _Silly girl._ My mind muttered.

"I… am," My mouth quivered while looking down at his lips. I had to blink numerous times to focus. I realized I couldn't handle this proximity, this tension. So I drove myself back a bit and gathered my guts, clearing my throat I said, "I found you lying face down in the woods on my way here." I dropped the bloody cloth to the bowl and set it aside by the bed. "The way I see it, you must have hit your head really hard against a branch."

Roronoa was staring at me, focusing intently almost unblinking. This was a signal that I should keep going. "So I had to drag you into the house and when you woke up, you just… you just started saying the things you did." I nodded at him. "The hit must have been so hard that you lost your memories in the process." I chewed on my lip looking down at my hands on my lap. "Is that so?" He asked leaning back a bit and I nodded in response.

"You mentioned you were gonna have me arrested. Why is that?" He implored once again, shifting on the bed obviously still keeping his focus on me. Shoot. I totally forgot about that! Quick! Think of something. "Uh, yes. Well," Consciously, I tuck a lock behind my right ear. "About that part, I was just kidding. Uhm, I was just trying to scare you. I'm actually not gonna have you arrested!" I chuckled in embarrassment. "Then what made you say that?" Good lord he just wouldn't stop! "Uhh." I sighed heavily trying to come up with a good cover up story that actually makes sense. "You uhm… stole a…" I looked around searching for any object wroth stealing. "Stole what?" He asked impatiently. "Uh…" My eyes stopped on an old white lamp by the drawer beside the bed. "Lamp." I looked at him as the words slowly accumulate in my mind. I sucked in my lips and narrowed my eyes. "Lamp?" Shit. Take responsibility for that half assed answer now, bitch!

"A lamp, yes." I confirmed. Roronoa raised an eyebrow in disbelief. I knew right then I had to distract him, I had to pluck myself off of this predicament. "I'm just gonna go get you an ice for your bruise." I slid off from the bed and jogged towards the kitchen. A lamp?! Are you shitting me, Tashigi?! Who would believe that kind of nonsense! No one would steal a lamp! I took my time on wrapping a dried cloth on a chunk of ice.

When I turned around, I jumped when Roronoa suddenly appeared behind me. "Oh god!" Instantly, I grabbed the collar of my shirt. "A lamp?" He asked again. "It was… an antique lamp! And you love lamps, so… you stole one off a shop." I said handing him the ice and pointed at his left temple. He did so but his question about the darn lamp didn't end there. "So I liked lamps." "Yes, you used to collect them when you were younger." I sucked in my lips again.

*Purop purop pop! Purop purop pop!* Came the den-den mushi in my pocket. I jumped once again at the sudden noise. Oh shit. Smoker-san, I totally forgot! I reached down to grab it but then I remembered Roronoa, he'll probably ask about it as well. Sure enough he was frowning down at it. Before he opened his mouth, I lifted a finger to stop him. "Alright listen, Zoro." "Zoro?" "Yes. Ok, look," I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I know you have tons and tons of questions. But I really need to go to the town." For the first time, I touched his elbow lightly. "I promise I'll answer every single one when I get back. But you have to promise me one thing too." He nodded. "Don't ever, and I mean ever, get out of house. You understand?" "Yeah, OK." He apprehensively agreed. I tightened my grasp on his elbow. "Stay inside the house, please." I begged.

Within half a minute, I slid Shigure in my belt and put on my hooded jacket and ran to the door but stopped midway and looked back at the ever perplexed green haired man inside the dark empty house. I gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be back within an hour or two. Please, wait here." I shut the door behind me and ran towards the town while coming up with a good excuse that was worth believing. This time, I can't screw up. Smoker-san was the type who would catch you lying right before you've even opened your mouth. I am finished once he finds out what I have just done.

"Captain Tashigi reporting for duty, sir!" I saluted in front of my constantly busy and frustrated boss. He was shuffling through some papers.

"Where have you been, Tashigi!?" Smoker-san boomed but didn't so much as lift an eye at me. He inhaled deeply through his two cigars. He took a quick glance. "What are you waiting for? Christmas?! What's your report!?" He growled roughly I could feel the vibrations from his voice slam through my whole body I couldn't stop my fingers trembling. I licked my lips and took a deep breath. "Sir, I was chasing Roronoa Zoro through the woods but, it would appear that he fell through a short cliff. I could not locate him after that." I took a step towards him, trying to sound as normal has best as I could. "I apologize for my delay, sir. I continued to search for him till day break but…" He straightened up and loomed over me. Smoker-san was definitely not a force to be reckoned with. As he towered over me, he kept his signature glare. "I dropped my glasses in the woods and so… I could not locate him further."

I dropped my gaze, feigning embarrassment. Shit. I hope he didn't detect the lies in voice. "Then what's that on your chest, captain?" He added. I looked up at him then down to the collar of my jacket where my red glasses were hanging unto. Oh fuck, oh fuck! My hand instantly grabbed it. "Oh this… is the reserve, sir." Slowly, I looked up to him again, biting my lip. I am so screwed. The wrinkles between his eyebrows tightened. "Then wear it!" He hissed. "Ofcourse, sir!" Without sparing a second I tucked them across my eyes.

"They've gotten stronger and faster than they were before." Finally he turned around and walked out of the door, I followed suit. "Had I known the Mugiwaras were coming here I should have brought in all of G5. Damn it!" He spat out both butts of his burnt cigars and started to lit two new ones. "Either fate must really be on Mugiwara's side or the whole universe is literally just fucking with us. Reports are coming in about a new super storm passing by the eastern route so it will be two days till all the men reach the island." And he said it with clenched teeth against the two cigars. "Sir, I'll do all the best that I can. Do we have any leads?" I offered. "No. I need you to search the west part of the island with the remaining men who can still fight. Fucking Mugiwara injured half of our men!"

Two officers came running towards him to deliver their reports. This was getting tougher and tougher to digest. With the lack of men, Smoker-san will definitely be needing me for duty that will result in spending all of my time away from Roronoa. There was no other way I could squeeze in any time slots for him. Keeping him in was definitely a bad, bad idea. "Captain-chan!" I lifted my head to see one of the officers saluting at me. "What are your orders?!" Smoker-san disappeared through the buildings, I was finally able to calm down a bit.  
****

It was almost sun down when I left Roronoa . Looking around the haunting place of my little house, I cautiously walked through the woods, making sure the contents of the shopping bags in my hands weren't visible from the rim. I made a quick stop at a local department store and bought stocks of food supplies and a couple of men's clothes. Then an idea struck me. I paused for a second. Wait a minute. What if this was all just a sick joke? What if Roronoa tricked me all along? What if he'd ran away? I quickly ran as fast as I can towards my house. If he ran away with his swords and is laughing at how stupid I was for believing that he had amnesia? Then in that case he is definitely no different from any pirates!

I won't let him live! I barged in my house almost knocking off the door. "RORONOA!" I growled and dropped the bags on the floor, the door shut loudly. And that's when I saw him ran to the living room. Panic drawn across his face as if I caught him doing something terrible. "I-Is something wrong?!" He asked confused. From that, I exhaled in relief loudly and proceeded to pick up the bags spilled on the floor. "You're here. God, I thought you went out." "You told me not to. So I didn't." He too bent down and helped me with the bags. "It's been more than two hours." He said just under his breath. I looked at him, our face closer than before so I instantly got up and brought the shopping bags on the dining table and emptied them.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that. I had to make some shopping, I brought you new clothes." He came up beside me and picked up the clothes I folded on the table. "How's your head by the way?" Dropping my hands on the table, I looked at him. Roronoa rubbed on his, now, clean left temple. "It stopped bleeding completely and it's a bit numb. I used up all the ice." He pointed to the damp cloth on the sink. "Great. I also bought some dressings so we can cover it up after you've changed your clothes. Go get change inside the room and call me when you're finished. I'll just get dinner ready."

As he did so, I sighed heavily again and dropped on the chair. I buried my face in my hands. What am I doing? _You know damn well what you're doing. Isn't this what you've always wanted? Have him for yourself?_ "Be quiet." I brushed off my thoughts, reached out for the ready-made chicken veggie soup and heated them up in the microwave. I need to set up a plan, a very well thought out plan to make sure I don't get caught by both Smoker-san and Roronoa. Looking around, this house wasn't the safest place to hide him. Smoker-san can easily come in and out whenever he pleases. Shit. I need to write down the lists of potential problems too.

The door from the bedroom creaked open. "I'm finished changing!" He called out. "Alright, I'm coming." I answered and as if on cue, the microwave beeped. I walked into the room with two bowls of soup in both hands, two bottled waters tucked under my arm and the small bag of the dressing around my left wrist. As soon as he saw me come in, he got up. "Do you need help?" He asked. All of a sudden, my legs felt heavier as I stared at him. He was wearing a white tank top and brown baggy shorts. Sensing my shameless gawking, he rubbed his torso and looked down. "It's a bit tight." He mumbled. "No you look… great." I couldn't help but stare at his very well sculpted upper body. The tank top was so tight, it may very well act like his second skin. _My, my._

"Let me help you." He reached out taking the bowls from me. "Ah, yes!" I shook my head snapping back to reality. We both sat by the corner of the bed. "You can start eating while I put on the dressing for your wound." I said trying to repress the edgy tone of my voice. Roronoa didn't hide his hunger, he devoured his soup as soon as I told him so. "Hehe! Slow down, tiger." I chuckled while pouring a medical liquid on the cotton of his dressing. He opened a bottle of water and gulped half of it within seconds. "You must have been starving." I said, plastering the cotton on his left temple and securing it there. Roronoa continued to finish off his soup, I too was beginning to get hungry so I picked up my bowl from the nearby drawer while watching him eat.

It didn't cross my mind that keeping him here was so much responsibility. I forgot he'd been alone for hours without food. Right now he was no different to a starving rescue stray dog. Locking him in the house was almost inhumane. My heart dropped. "I'm sorry, Roronoa." I whispered feeling a pang of guilt. He turned to me and wiped off his mouth and made a deep burp. I laughed at this. "Excuse me." He smiled widely. "You can have mine if you're still hungry." I offered. He thought about it looking down at my bowl but then he reached up to touch the dressing on his left temple. "I'll have to change that every few hours. Just to get rid of the bacteria completely." "Thanks." He smiled.

The room fell into silence and a dreaded awkward silence loomed between us yet again. Luckily though I was still finishing off my soup otherwise it would have been completely awkward. "When you're done eating," Roronoa broke the silence. "Can I ask you some questions." I almost choked on water. I coughed quietly and looked at him. "There's just so many things bugging my mind right now." He pleaded, once again, I sensed frustration in his voice. I nodded in defeat.

No matter how slow I finished my soup, I couldn't avoid his demand. So as soon as I wiped off my mouth, Roronoa's whole body was turned to me. His expression similar to that of a child listening to an interesting tale. I shrugged. "So, what do you want to know first?" "Tell me all about myself; my real name, my background, what I like to do, anything and everything."

Wow. This was gonna be harder than expected. I took a lungful of air and rubbed the bed sheets. "Your real name is Roronoa Zoro. You are… a son of a farmer who lives… in an island from the east. You used to work as a security guard in a small shop but due to your uhm… notorious behaviour, when you stole a lamp," I whispered. "You got fired and… so banned from coming back to the town." Luckily this time, I managed to tell a lie with a straight face. "That's why you can't ever come out of the house!" I warned lifting up a finger. He pulled back his face. "I was banned because of a single lamp?" Roronoa frowned in disbelief, touching his injured head. "How important was this lamp anyway?" "Very important, apparently. But no worries, though, I brought it back to the shop." I shrugged.

I got up and picked up the empty bowls and bottles and walked out of the room to the kitchen, Roronoa trailing behind me. "Did you tell them I'm here?" "No. I told them you left to another town and forgot the lamp. As long as you stay here you're safe." I started washing off the bowls. "Thank you." He trailed. I couldn't help but look up at him. I had no idea Roronoa was this tall compared to me. "Uh, it's alright." "I just wana say thanks for doing all these things for me." Wiping my wet hands on a dry towel, I shook my head. "Don't worry about it." I cleared off the dining table, stacking the instant noodles by the counter.

"I forgot to ask. What is your name?" He followed after me again. "Tashigi." I answered. "Tashigi." He repeated. Feeling the weight of today's stresses began to take their toll on my body, I started to stretch them off and yawned. Oh boy, it's almost nine in the evening. I better hit the hay. Walking to the bed room, I took off my hoodie and kicked off my shoes. My eyelids began to increase in weight. Gotta wake up five in the morning tomorrow. Ah, life of a marine. "So Tashigi," Roronoa sat beside me by the bed. I opened my eyes and lifted my eyebrows at him. "Yes?"

"You skipped a question from this morning." "What was that?" "I mean I know what you're name is but, you haven't told me who you are… in my life."

His voice resonated through my ears and my drowsiness evaporated and all the stresses in my body was quickly forgotten. Oh shit. That question again. Honestly, I was doing better than this morning especially when I found out he wasn't making up everything. My heart was relaxed, my bones no longer felt spongy. But he just had to ask that. As expected, my heart tripled its beat making it harder for me breathe. And to make matters worse, I felt light headed, woozy and not the drowsy type.

"Tashigi, who are you?" Roronoa repeated again.

My mind reeled once more. Here was the infamous Roronoa Zoro before me, with no knowledge about his himself, his memories, about his entire life whatsoever. I had to keep him off from my people. I had to keep him from getting caught or going out. I need to control him. I need him to cooperate with me. I must keep him confined in this house. More importantly, he must never be found in this house otherwise all hell will break loose, literally. A most stupid idea struck my mind but that idea might just be my only way to control him. It's my only chance. I looked at him straight in the eye. And here I was again, about to make the most senseless, most ludicrous plan I will ever concoct in all the years of my existence.

And I was about to make the worst sin any marine could produce.

"I am…" I shuddered staring deep into Roronoa's lone dark eye. "I am your _wife_."

* * *

You have reached the end once again! Please feel free to leave a review. Many thanks!


	3. Reconsider

Thanks for the people who read and left kind reviews and gave this story another shot! I really appreciate your support! Please enjoy chapter 3. Reviews and comments are always welcome! J

* * *

 **[Chapter 3.] Reconsider**

* * *

I know I could have said I was a close friend, or a cousin or maybe even just a step sister- seeing as how Roronoa and I didn't have similar features. Any of these choices would have been more rational and easier to stomach. But I was cursed to be Tashigi. I suppose I was cursed to have this natural instinct to be careless with my thoughts and actions.

"You're my wife?" Roronoa's eye widened.

And I was to face the immense responsibility of this tragic burden. No matter how much I condemned myself for that, there was no use altering those words as soon as I released them. This time, Roronoa became much more concentrated on me after that 'revelation' –which added into the list of my concerns. At first he gazed into my eyes without speaking until his chest expanded slowly and I fear new questions were beginning to formulate inside that green head.

Keeping my eyes on the ground, I crossed the distance between us and exited the stressful predicament taking place. Dear god what have I done… again! Next time I come up with yet another idea, I must reflect on their consequences and definitely consider other options. This has to be the last straw. And as I left the kitchen and approached the bathroom, I expected Roronoa to follow suit so as soon as I got inside I instantly closed the bathroom door behind me before he released another word.

Twisting the tap of the sink, I cupped a handful of water and splashed it on my face hoping it would wash today's occurrences together with my endless foolishness. I glared at my face in the mirror and with a heavy sigh, I smacked my forehead on the mirror heavier than ideally. "Ow!" And I instantly regretted the decision, which was becoming a habit. As soon as I opened the door, Roronoa was standing a meter away from me as expected.

"Uhm, are you OK?" He urged immediately.  
"Yea." I mumbled rubbing my sore forehead and grabbed a towel from a nearby chair.  
He frowned then turned to stare at me again while sitting on the edge of the bed. He hesitated for a moment, as if he weren't sure about his next plan of action. I took this time to shift myself from our close distance and strode to the opposite part of the bed.  
"So how long have we been married?" He asked cautiously.

I felt his words like the tip of a feather tickling at my spine and I shuddered in response. Peaking at him over the towel I murmured, "Two months…" "Two months?" He echoed. Keeping my back on him I gently sprawled myself on my part of the bed and its luscious embrace drained my weariness temporarily until my body shifted to the weight on the bed just behind me. Dreading to look back, I immediately added,  
"It was arranged." "Arranged how?" He responded in a flash. I sighed. "Uhm, apparently our parents were childhood friends so uh, they decided to marry us off." Wow. I was impressed at how quick my mind concocts these stories. I suppose my desperate attempts anointed me with this effective 'gift'.

"And do they come and visit us?" "Uh, only when they got the time." "I see." He paused for a bit, he seemed lost in thought. I took this time to rest my eyes and simply listen to his questions. "How old are they?" He continued. "About… I dunno, fifty- sixty years old?" I muttered, my words beginning to slur. As I relaxed on my bed, my exhaustion weighed down on me and I allowed it to sink me in deeper, taking a short break from my worries.

And the remainder of that evening consisted of random questions and answers being volleyed back and forth. I was half heartedly on alert for any hints of personal questions, however Roronoa was surprisingly considerate enough to linger on the most basic ones. But then fatigue inevitable took over me and I blacked out.  
****

I was free floating in a dark languid dimension when I heard my name being whispered somewhere within this other reality. At first faintly, then slowly picking up its pace. Gradually though, it started to occur to me that I was just dreaming. I shifted through my bed and turned to the opposite side sighing in pleasure. "Tashigi." The voice trailed off again, closer than before. "Tashigi." It went on once more that I had to forcibly bring myself back to the material world. I blinked away my drowsiness and tried to focus on my blurry vision.

"Tashigi." I opened my eyes finally to see Roronoa bending on his elbows on the bed about a meter from my face. I jumped abruptly, my brain aching from the sudden switch of consciousness. I instantly fished for my watch in my pocket and checked the time. '5.34 AM'. Shoot! I was thirteen minutes pass my waking time! Not a good start!

"You fell asleep last night so you missed most of my questions." He stared at me as I scramble through my daily routine. I couldn't pay much attention to him as I began to panic, smashing into the furniture and bumping painfully against the edges of the walls, cursing in the process. I raked my hair with just my fingers and instantly tied them up in a messy pony tail. Roronoa watched me blankly but then shifted his gaze to his hands on his lap. His features equalled that of a disappointed child. Guilt started eating at my chest again and I reduced my speed.

"I'm sorry, Zoro." I dropped my hands to my side. A feel a coiling in my stomach. "I really need to get to work. It's- I got an early shift so," I marched to the kitchen and took out the microwavable foods and spread them on the table. "Eat whatever you want. If you don't know how to make them, just read the instructions at the back." His face was expressionless as he watched mine. I walked closer to him but not close enough to an arm's length. "I can't promise anything but I'll try my best to come home earlier." I managed a weak smile. "And this time I'll answer all your questions. Even write them down if you'd like." I tried to sound hopeful but his indecipherable expression was fixed.

A lump was beginning to rise in my throat so I willed towards the door slowly and poked my head out cautiously looking for any suspicious activity. Only the branches of the trees were the only signs of movement. I could feel Roronoa burning a hole through my back inclining me to turn my head. His look were much more dejected than yesterday's- scared, lost, confused- staring back at me. My weary smile impelled to falter. His expression then relaxed momentarily and turned his gaze to the scattered foods on the table. "I'll be waiting." He nodded, no longer looking at me.

There was a growing guilt within my heart as soon as I noticed Roronoa's bleak expression. It was inevitable. It escalated from one of the blunders of yesterday when I unconsciously left him starving and locked inside the house by himself. Clearly, I have to reconsider other options where Roronoa didn't have to suffer.

The weather was pretty bleak; blankets of thick gray clouds overhanging the town gently blowing warm breeze which followed by a light drizzle. Blinking away the droplets crashing on my face, I jog my way towards the temporary head quarters of my remaining men. I suppose I could still consider myself lucky, not only was Smoker-san away but I was fortunate to be given orders to search the west part of the island- where my little house was situated in, making it easier for me to run back to Roronoa in case of unforeseen events. Smoker-san had journeyed to the east with half of the soldiers.

"Good morning, Captain-chan! You look extra cute today!" One of the G5 men ogled at me. I blushed slightly at the obvious lie, I barely even washed my face. I suppose this was the downside of having Smoker-san away, I was left with these knuckle heads! "Alright, gather around, everyone!" I clapped.

According to recent eye witness reports gathered by my men from the locals, two members of the Straw Hat pirates were spotted in a nearby pub yesterday and three others hiding inside a rundown warehouse near the docks where their ship was kept hostage. "They shouldn't be far away." I was aware that the Mugiwaras could easily take back their ship. Even so though, I held onto a single idea why they hadn't done so. After years of studying the said pirate crew, they couldn't possibly leave a _nakama_ behind, this I was certain of.

I carried on with our task and ordered my men to proceed the search with great caution. I trudge along the streets of the town, orchestrating where the pirates could be taking refuge. Another question struck my mind; what if I come face to face with them? 'Should I accomplish that what was expected of me? Reason with them?' As I continued to ponder heavily at this, an image of Roronoa's painful expression ripped through my train of thoughts and progressed to pierce through my heart. That alone caused me to undergo another change of heart- similar to that one when I decided to take him in.

The aim of handing Roronoa back to his _nakama_ instantly became plausible and not up for debate. My throat suddenly felt swollen, the newly thought out scheme added to the ache in my chest. Clutching at the collar of my shirt, a new pain evolved from that developing ache within my chest. This was a dilemma I was already struggling with. My feeble attempt to tracking down Roronoa's friends was futile. Mainly because my work ethic was a bit off due to my thoughts being clouded by him. I was lucky enough to have Smoker-san working in the other side of the small island and was not around to witness my half-ass performance. I could image him comically spitting down at me.

Despite of the constant drizzle and the mild breeze, I was feeling restless and uncomfortable. The weather was quite humid and I was sweating beneath my shirt, the skin on my back is prickling, which added into my deteriorating patience. I continued my search anyway but as the hours went by I was feeling more and more anxious. Soon, the two rookies (who were with me) and I took a short break outside a small store and helped ourselves with some refreshments. Still, this did not help ease my sudden unknown irritability. I sighed heavily and glared up at the impending rain.

"Is something wrong, Captain?" The younger soldier, who probably noticed my being too fidgety, asked. I unintentionally shot a glare at him which he accepted by quickly averting his eyes at the exploding rain drops on the soil. There was nothing that could ease the tension in my body than calling it a day and go back to Roronoa. I snorted air roughly out of my flaring nostrils. "I just… really want to find those damn pirates." I grumbled and bent down to squeeze on my pulsating weary legs.

'Wait a minute, maybe I could…' I lifted my head slightly at the new thought and glanced at the two men- who were also clearly worn out. 'Maybe I could- No! Don't be ridiculous! You can't exhibit such a lousy performance to your men!' I argued with my head. I was about to dismiss the idea but the thought of spending another hour in this god forsaken goose chase would really be the death of my already weak legs. 'Hmm, but maybe I can. Just for today?' I bemused. So I pressed on with the thought out plan and deliberately thumped on my legs with balled fists so as to make sure that they noticed what I was doing.

"My legs are really killing me." I pouted. Sure enough both soldiers turned their heads down at me and I could instantly feel concern creeping up on their faces. "Well you have been working non-stop since six in the morning, Captain." One of them mused. "How about you leave the extra work to us?" "Yea, it's the least we can do for your never ending kindness to us."  
Well would you look at that. Being a woman does have its perks. "Are you guys sure? Can I really count on you two?" I feigned embarrassment. "Hell yeah!" One of them threw a fist on the air. "We may just be newbies but rest assured we can equal our _senpais'_ abilities!" "Ah, but that would be unfair." I puffed my cheeks awkwardly. "Smoker-san would definitely-" "Don't you worry about Vice Admiral Smoker. We got you covered!" They winked (which sent shivers down my spine) and gave me a thumbs up.

And just like that I earned a one way ticket back to Roronoa. Once again I faked exhaustion and thanked them one last time and quickly made for an exit, ignoring the dagger-like rain drops crashing down heavily on my skull. I made my way through the maze of buildings and houses of the town and soon my body relaxed after recognizing the entrance in the woods to my rented house. It dawned on me that maybe my irritability was due to an impulsive want to see and be with Roronoa so badly. I fixed my wet hair before knocking and opening the door. But as soon as I stepped in, I found Roronoa sitting at the dining table with the old land lady casually sipping on what smelled like coffee and exchanging stories like this was a most natural thing in the world.

I stayed frozen at the door, my muscles feeling numb and my joints gnashed painfully against each other making movement impossible locking me in the place. Roronoa turned his head at me and lowered his cup from his mouth. "Oh you're home." And I could have sworn his eyes brightened. The lady, who didn't seem to notice the strong gust of wind, rain and dry leaves rushing into the house (let alone my presence) lifted her head at Roronoa then followed his gaze at me. She blinked away the wind hitting on her creased face and clapped her hands together after finally seeing me. "Dear heavens, Tashigi-san. You're soaking wet!" Her reaction came out more of an observation than of concern. She got up weakly and grabbed a hand towel by the counter and staggered towards me shielding her face from the wind and rain. "Close the door, you're gonna start a flood in the house!" She called.

My joints painfully cracked followed by my movement, "Right, yes ofcourse..!" I blinked countless of times to wake myself and shut the door behind me. "Oh dear, it's really coming down out there isn't it!" The old lady said and reached up to wipe water off my face. "Here you go, dear, dry yourself and change into your dry clothes before you catch a cold." "That's- thank you very much." I took the towel off her and watched as she carefully made her way back to the counter to pour coffee on a new cup. "Then come join us for a cuppa." She smiled and placed the coffee on the opposite table from Roronoa who I telepathically yelled 'What-the-fuck?!' to which he only responded with a weak shrug and proceeded to sip his coffee.  
****

"You didn't tell me you were married." The old lady, who I know now, was called Norma, chuckled flirtatiously. I choked on my coffee at this and turned my head away to violently cough. "Are you alright, dearie?" Norma asked anxiously. "*cough!* Yea! It's uh, the coffee was still too hot." I wiped my mouth. "And how long have you two been married?" "Uhm, two months." "Ooh! Fresh from the oven I see." She winked then chuckled once again, I followed after her chuckling nervously. "I was married once too… Or seven times actually! Hahaha!" She laughed shyly covering her thin wrinkled lips. "But, oh, that was years ago." She made a gesture with her hand. "You live with your husband?" I asked. "No more, dear. My recent husband died seven years ago." "Oh, I'm sorry to have asked." I hung my head. "Ah don't worry about it. It was years ago. All my husbands were very kind to me. Each with different personalities… and quirks, mind you!" She winked and I blushed at the hint.

"But nonetheless all of them treated me fairly and made sure I was living a prolific valuable life." The calmness in her smile had that enchanting feel that appeared to have a contagious capability that eased the tension in my body. "My last husband was a jeweller. We had a thriving business but when he died, our business died with him." Norma's voice dropped. "I know nothing about business!" She laughed. Norma prodded on talking about her life story while waiting for the rain to cease. Soon, it became clear to me that what I feared the most wasn't going to happen just yet. Norma evidently hadn't the slightest idea who Roronoa was and this came as such a big relief to me.

"How about you? Aren't you planning to have children any time soon?" I choked on my coffee once again, this time spouting them on the floor. I hurriedly got up and cleaned off the mess, apologizing. But when I sat back, hoping the question was abandoned, both of them were staring blankly at me, waiting. It wasn't something I was at liberty to explain. I shuddered, as if Roronoa's constant interrogation isn't bad enough, this lady just didn't know when to back down! "Oh wonderful! The rain's finally stopped!" Norma clapped her hands while getting up. "Well then, I didn't mean to intrude! I really was just dropping by to see how you were getting on but found Zoro-san instead." Norma giggled.

I followed after her, "I'll walk you home." I offered. "It's gotten dark outside." "That's very sweet of you, dear, but I can—" "Please, allow me. I uhm," I stammered and looked at Roronoa then back to Norma again. "I need to talk to you about some things."  
Norma nodded, unsure. "Ofcourse, dear, anything." Then I accompanied her out of the door. While Norma continuously informed me more and more about her life, I was preparing how I was going to reveal the truth into her. Finally, when we were away from the confines of the house, nearing towards the town, I broke my silence. Nervously and precisely, I confessed to Norma who Roronoa was and explained to her in great detail why I was undertaking such a serious offense. The words burned in my throat. As expected, Norma's face crumpled into horror and that's when I lost it. I shuddered and began to sob like a child, crouching into the wet ground, clutching at my face.

Between sobs, I pleaded to Norma not to report my misdemeanour to anybody over and over again. I expected Norma to run away or beam curses at me however what she did next was something beyond my comprehension. The old lady bent down to my level and wrapped her frail arms around me which only made matters worse on my behalf. We stayed in that position for as long as I could remember. All I wanted to do then was wail all my frustrations at her.  
****

Ever since I became a marine, I was expected to be resilient especially in the face of any hardship. Therefore exhibiting any signs of weakness was heavily prohibited. So whenever I felt like crying, I had to suppress the dreadful emotion until I was completely alone. And when Norma held me in her delicate arms, I had forgotten how satisfying it felt to lose yourself and spill all your worries and problems to someone who actually listens. Cliché as it may be, but a large portion of weight was definitely lifted from my aching chest. When I got back to Roronoa, he had already cleared the table and was sitting at the same spot waiting for me. "Welcome back." He straightened up. I smiled at him and sighed in relief. "I'm sorry for… letting Norma in. I thought it was you so I opened the door without checking who it was." Roronoa stammered. I shook my head, keeping my tight smile. "Don't worry about it." I pulled a chair beside him and sat. There was a short silence until I continued, "Uhm, so I talked to her about your situation and she said she'll be more than happy to help us with this problem. Norma will come and visit you from time to time just to check up on you when I'm away." I said without looking at his eyes.

"Can we trust her?" He asked. I thought about it, I wasn't sure if we could completely trust Norma either but the way I see it, Norma had been living by herself for years. It was apparent that she had been longing for something more than just company. I shrugged and willed myself to look into his eyes, "Call it a woman's intuition, but I see no harm in Norma." Roronoa nodded at this and stared at his hand on the table.

While shamelessly staring at him, I almost forgot how Roronoa appeared to be even more attractive when he was lost in his thoughts. "So, while you were away, Norma taught me how to fry a chicken." He produced a tight smile and for a couple of seconds, we held each other's gaze. Until my confidence caved in and I turned to my tapping fingers on the table. "Yea? And how was it?" He took a deep breath and folded his arms on his chest. "It was interesting. I enjoyed it." "Hehe! That's great maybe you should prepare dinner next time." "Ah well, I won't bet on it just yet." He suppressed a confident smile rubbing on his chin and my heart dropped down to my stomach.

I listened to him going on about his musings while secretly stealing quick glances at him. My heart flutters each time. This wasn't the Roronoa Zoro I developed strong feelings for. No, this was a completely different Roronoa. I was beginning to question whether I'd prefer this one more than the other- the original one. However, it would be a shame to dismiss this 'second type'. A giddy smile crept its way across my face. I never knew I'd witness this type of Roronoa. He was a softer, innocent and much, much more naïve Roronoa and I would be more than willing to listen to him for days on end.

But that pain inside my chest throbbed it's way immodestly and just like that my short bliss was blanketed by yet another heart ache. The plan I formulated this afternoon reappeared in my thoughts. The aim to give back Roronoa to his nakama resurfaced in my mind. This was the right thing. This was the only method I could mend my mistake. No matter how much I molded things around, the only way to fix this problem was to bring back Roronoa to where he belongs. I would have to withdraw from my 'fantasies' of ever be with him. As a marine, there was no other way I could have taken care of him. The incident of the first day made me aware of that fact. Roronoa's pain cut me deeper than my own. I told myself with the knowledge that I won't be causing him pain much longer.

"The dressing on your injury is beginning to fall off." I pointed out. "Yea, I was gonna talk to you about this." Roronoa said holding unto his injured head. "Let's go get a new one then." I stood up and walked to the bedroom, calling him over.

Hopelessness came over me, followed by resignation. I had roughly three days to deliver him back to his nakama, that's when the storm will hit- where everyone in the island will be in disarray. This was a plausible time to sneak him into his group and explain everything to them and to Roronoa when the time comes. This was my only chance to redeem myself.

After all, this was the right thing to do.

* * *

Once again, thank you all for reading! :)


	4. Beginning

Hello again, everyone. By the way I should have mention an important note a couple of chapters back; I have only a basic knowledge of amnesia so whatever you read here, please don't take this half-ass information in the real world! :L And again thanks to the people who left kind reviews! You guys are awesome! Here is chapter 4, I hope you lovely folks enjoy it! :)

* * *

 **[Chapter 4:] Beginning**

The following day, I woke up earlier than intended and immediately prepared meals for Roronoa for the course of the day. It was only appropriate to begin patrol as early as possible in order to compensate for my abrupt departure from yesterday's rounds. However, I had three motivations to start the work earlier than usual. First was, of course, to avoid any negative rapports from my men -although I have only done this once but it's always better to be wary. Second was to fulfil that aim I've set up to track down Roronoa's companions and to send him off to them- seeing as this was just, no matter how that will leave a mark on me, negatively I'd conclude. As for the third one, well, I'd assume this is my main purpose for working early. Working early meant going home early. And every time I thought of home, my heart sings and my stomach performs a somersault, pleasantly. I have grown to associate home with Roronoa.

As if involuntarily, my throat constricted and the increasing thump of my heart and the delicious goose bumps running through my body were enough to indicate that this third reason was the main drive to keep me on my feet despite of still being so drowsy. My feelings for Roronoa was clear. Whether this was infatuation or not, these feelings had definitely become concrete. There was no use getting worked up over it now.

As soon as I finished preparing his meals, I carried on to make a note for him; 'Good morning! I'm sorry I had to leave early for work today. I made breakfast, lunch and dinner for you on the table and also some snacks in case you didn't enjoy the foods. As always, I'll try to be home before sundown. Tashigi.' And as I bent down to leave the note on my pillow, beside his head, I couldn't help but gape at Roronoa's sleeping face. His breathing was peaceful and calm, his features as still as a mask's. During the time when a soldier came knocking at my door on that fateful dawn, announcing the unforeseen entrance of the Mugiwara Pirates on the island, I was convinced that the universe or God or whatever high power responsible for doing this to me was an absolute jerk from refraining me to reflect on my foreboding thoughts and feelings. On that fateful day, without warning whatsoever, Roronoa was whacked into my life that I began to question if there was a method behind this madness.

I sat by the corner of the bed, beside him, and had the urge to touch his tanned cheek but decided against it in case he wakes up. _If only we weren't enemies._ I cast my eyes on the floor, sighed and got up and made for the door. The cold breeze enveloped me as soon as I stepped out from the protection of the small house. At this early hour, I had to feel my way around the pitch black forest and strain my eyes to devour as much light as my eyes could pick out. I scanned the evenness of the tree trunks for any movement or shape as far as my eyes could strain. The forest was quite, there was no rustling, no tapping, murmuring or chirping. No movement either as if the forest was holding its breath.

Beyond my observations though, my mind would not, even for a split second, depart from the thoughts of Roronoa. As though no matter what I was contemplating, as soon as I took a short pause, there he was intruding my mind. Again and again I have played in my head about how I grew to become fond of the man. I presume it was back from the beginning when we first met in Loguetown- I falling into the ground and he picking up my fallen glasses only to crush it. That was definitely a typical cliché moment. The highlight of that meeting had to be that stunt he pulled in the sword shop. However, a part of me was somewhat relieved to find out that indeed he was the infamous pirate hunter. Relieved mainly because the silly crush was c _rushed_ before it flourished.

But despite of being a wanted pirate, heroic tales of him and his crew reached all the corners of the world and I, of course who was intrigued, initiated an insignificant investigation –which stemmed from a severe case of curiosity- which unfortunately allowed the dormant infatuation to make its comeback. Then that incident in Punk Hazard just had to happen and I finally had to confirm the tales for myself, then and there I witnessed Roronoa's ridiculous growth in strength and power. His impressive performance left its mark on me- pulling at my heart strings finally. That was the first time I had ever been engulfed by such a tremendous sense of envy. Roronoa's swordsmanship was everything I have always envisioned for myself and witnessing him perform this directly in front of me, my insides churned. Multiple emotions were raging within me, mainly anger and frustration.

Why couldn't I be as strong and as powerful as this man? Why can't that be me? But of course as a woman, I was constantly reminded of my obvious limitations. I have once considered consuming a devil fruit out of desperation just so I could come in par against all other powerful people, but found myself deciding against the idea. I could ONLY hope to be as powerful and formidable as Roronoa. Then as if my defeat from the harpy woman wasn't pathetic enough, my weak body had to go and give in to the fatigue. And I was forever reminded to when Roronoa gallantly carried me on his shoulder –my butt at the side of his face as if it was natural at all. A pirate saving a marine -compelling me to drown some more in the ocean of 'patheticness'.

'But why did he save me?' Over and over, this question resonated in my mind and I was swarmed with various theories as to why he underwent a feat so unnecessary. I was a marine after all, his greatest enemy. Maybe Roronoa saved me because well… even if he and his friends were wanted pirates, they weren't exactly criminals -even Smoker-san hinted so. He probably didn't left me to die just to have a clean conscience. Or maybe he did it in order to gloat at me in the future that he saved a weak marine captain. Since according to him, he did despise me… Exactly! He despised me! So why did he save me? A little voice in my head liked to think that maybe, just maybe, somehow under all his insults and nasty remarks, even for just a tiny bit Roronoa felt the same way or… nah! There's no way, but… nah! That's impossible. He has no reason whatsoever…

I dejectedly pondered over the same thought for hours as I carried on with the search. Throughout the five hour patrol, many things had arise; the town started to wake around me over populated by merchants, sailors, running children and generally the townsfolk went about their hustle and bustle. Then I picked out a sudden change in the weather, the wind blew out, at first moderately then slowly picking its pace propelling people's hats off their heads and blowing away goods from street vendors.

As I noticed this, a local came up to me and asked if we have captured the pirates yet. I hung my head in humiliation; it was a question I had no answer to. Instantly, the man grimaced and walked away mumbling to himself and the people around me whispered among themselves about the incompetency of us marines.  
"Don't let them get to you, Captain-chan." A soldier tapped my shoulder. "We'll find those pirates." He assured.  
Rain drops began crashing to the ground, piercing my skull. Right away the people scattered and sought refuge among the nearby shops and buildings. Instantly I was drenched, lifting an arm to shade my eyes off the plunging rain.

All at once, as if enraged, the wind stripped the shops and buildings off their roofs and began uprooting the juvenile palm trees in the middle of the shopping district and as if this wasn't enough, the storm dumped immense amount of rain, forcing me to squint my eyes preventing me to see the frenzy going around. "Captain-chan! This way!" One of my men urged from a door of a shop. I staggered towards the gathering of the said shop.

Once inside, I looked around to see the horrified faces of the people. "I thought the storm won't be here till the next two days?!" I growled, pushing wet hair off my face. "Captain, this appears to be the arm of the storm!"  
The arm of the storm? And already its wreaking this much havoc? How am I gonna search for the Mugiwaras in this weather?  
"Oh my god! That old lady needs help!" A woman inside the shop cried. Instantly, I pushed my face out the door and watched the malicious storm trying to pry an old lady off from clawing at a narrow tree for protection.

Without delay, I ran outside but as soon as I jumped out, the gale rapidly threw me sideways rolling me on the wet ground. Using Shigure as a cane, I clambered my way towards the old lady, dodging incoming debris thrown at me. When she was about an arm's length away, I grabbed the shoulder of her shirt and dragged her towards me. She let out a yelp when her body slammed to mine. "I got you!" I cried, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. As we ran towards safety, the wind picked up again and when she slipped, I slipped after her. Luckily, two of my men came to our rescue and dragged us back to the shop. I fell on my knees to the ground, coughing vigorously. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" The old lady called after me, I smiled weakly at her.

"Captain-chan, are you alright?" A marine helped me up. "I'm fine. Are there any other civilians caught in the storm?" I panted. "In this weather condition, we can't really tell." The soldier said frowning outside the window. "I suggest we should wait for the storm to calm a bit before we press on to search for survivors!" He continued. With this I clenched my jaw tighter. It was difficult to see what was happening from the thick downpour; all around us the storm formed dull gray curtains of rain. With a storm this heavy, it was inevitable that the casualties will be low the next day. If only there was something I could do! I hope Smoker-san and the others are safe!

That's when my mind snapped. _Roronoa!_ "Oh god." I froze. Nothing filled my mind but the Roronoa's safety. Instinctively, I drove myself out to the blistering gale yet again, pushing my way through the harsh weather. The rain lashed on my eyes like tiny razor blades temporarily cutting off my vision. "Tashigi-chan!" My soldiers called out after me but I pressed on, arms over my face. My primordial instinct was to get to Roronoa fast. Due to the lack of clear perspective, I was lost among the maze of buildings and the flood reached up to my ankles I began to wade my way through. As long as I see the opening into the woods, that would be enough to give me hope. And as I stumbled against the current of the low flood, a feral indiscernible object slammed itself on the side of my face and right shoulder knocking me off balance and I skid through the water. A deep throaty cough erupted from my chest and I tasted blood.

 _Roronoa._

Nothing prompted me to get back on my feet more than thoughts of Roronoa. I got up and resumed. After countless of times of being pushed and tossed around and having branches and wooden chairs launched at me, I finally saw the clearing towards the dense forest. Sure enough, a couple of trees had been deeply uprooted and this was enough to drive my heart to my throat. Blinking away tears, this may very well be the most desperate time I have encountered yet because for some reason, as soon as I spotted the forest, my strength renewed, my adrenaline rocketed. As if all my training had been built up for the purpose of this day. I sliced through the thicket; bushes and twigs clawing at my legs and face, my feet sloshing at the muddy soil. Surprisingly, the trees deeper in the forest were strong and large enough only to sway calmly from the wind. I felt as though a large thorn was yanked out from my heart after seeing the house untouched.

I slammed my body on the door and banged as hard as I could. "Roronoa!" I called out, gasping for breath. When he didn't respond after three calls, I fished for the keys, jabbed it to the whole of the knob and the wind helped me open the door as wide as it could. Then I slammed it shut as fast as it opened. "Zoro!" I called out again and he came running out from the bed room and I blinked away the water trailing down from my hair. "Tashigi!" He responded. Roronoa was half naked, hair in disarray while munching on a banana. "What happened to you?" He muffled through a mouthful.

I didn't respond. I staggered towards him reducing the distance between us and without hesitation, I drew my cold hands on his shoulders. Between gasps I said, "You're safe. I was so worried about you." And just like that, my body finally surrendered. My knees buckled causing my head to fall forward to his chest. "Tashigi!" His chest rumbled at my name as he toppled to catch me. All I remember was his arms holding me and how his warmth enveloped me and eased my worry before I blacked out.  
****

The coldness of my feet and the loud crashing noise of lightning and thunder drew me back to consciousness. Grumbling, I drew my feet against my butt for warmth while slowly opening my eyes only to blink away when a bright blue light flashed inside from the window to the dim room. The house shuddered after the booming thunder.

"Uhn." I moaned and pulled myself up slowly while clenching at the pain on my right arm. A sharp pain stabbed at my right wrist.  
"Oh you're awake."  
I turned to my side to see Roronoa munching on an apple while one of my _meito_ books lay open on his other hand. He was still shirtless and immediately, my face heated up when I realized we were only inches away from one another. He was so close to me I could feel the warmth emanating from his bare body, as if he was a living radiator.  
"R-Roronoa!" I choked.

He stared at me, eyebrows pulling together slowly and while not breaking eye contact, he bit another huge chunk of his apple. My mind reeled, images of the events that happened to me awhile ago flooded in my mind. I gasped and with my left hand, I began tapping on my legs in search for my watch –which I usually keep inside the pocket of my shorts. But instead, there were no shorts. I stiffened to the feel of my cold palm against my bare thighs. Shaking I lifted the blanket over me and while doing so I felt light headed, I was no longer breathing. Under the sheets, I was only clad in one of my white buttoned up shirt and just a pair of warm panties, no pants –which explained the coldness of my feet that woke me up.

Beside me, Roronoa flipped another page of the book, clearing his throat he said, "You've got some very interesting books. I've been looking at them while you were asleep." He said it so calmly not even for a single bit sensed the obvious terror emanating from me. Breathing frantically, I drew my hands to my chest but much to my dismay, feeling the looseness in that area, I tapped around some more to find out I had no bra. And on top of that, the thin garment covering me wasn't even properly buttoned up! I squealed and turn my back on him, half concealing myself under the blanket.

"What's wrong?" "What do you mean 'what's wrong'?!" I growled after him. "You stripped me naked!" My lip quivered and my words muffled beneath the blanket. He moved, shaking the bed and inched closer to me, there was that radiator-like warmth emitted by his body again. "You were drenched all over. I had to do something. Plus you were also bleeding!" He protested.  
Tearing up, I twisted myself towards him again, eyes shut tight. "But you stripped me naked! Y-you saw me naked!" Slowly opening my eyes, I found that our faces were only inches away. My shoulders tensed and heat ascended from my stomach up to my face. I clutched my arms closer against my almost bare chest and hid my face against my bended knees. "You saw me naked!" I cried against my blanket covered knee. Puffing my warm cheeks, I peaked over at him under my dark blue hair. "Who knows what other… indecent act you did on me e-especially when I was asleep!" My voice shuddered, almost choking at the words.

Roronoa stared down at me blankly. "Yes I did see you naked." He answered calmly. Slowly he bent down a little bit closer and whispered smoothly under the noise of the rain tapping at the windowpane,

"And so what if I did do something to you? We are married aren't we?"

* * *

I've always wondered how a lewd Zoro would be like… (food for thought) :3


	5. First day

Thanks for the kind reviews, everyone! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 5: First day**

There were two ways I came to interpret what Roronoa said; either he had been playing with me all along- that he didn't have amnesia and this time he was challenging my foolish lies OR that Roronoa truly did lose his memories and it turned out he was a lewd indecent man after all. Nonetheless I stayed immobile under his blank stare, holding my breath, tears welling up to my eyes. Until he finally pulled back and opened the book again. While examining the book he said, "You need to relax. Otherwise that cut on your head might open up." While flipping through the pages he added, "I don't know if I applied the bandage properly."

Lifting my hand, I felt around for the injury and just like he mentioned a soft cotton bandage was plastered on top of my right eyebrow. Must've been from one of the impacts of the flying debris.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.  
"It stings a bit." I tapped on the dressing slightly with a finger.  
"Well, are you sure you didn't lose your memories?" He joked, eye still lost in the book.  
Puffing my cheeks, I half glared at him. "Of course not!" Then I remembered what he had said earlier. "Ah! You're totally diverting my attention to what you did to me!" I cried, covering my chest with my hands again.  
He blinked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You're still not over that?"  
I gritted my teeth as I continued to blush under my hair, still glaring at him.  
He sighed and looked at me. "Sorry I didn't put a bra on you. I don't exactly know how to work the hooks at the back. Also, I skipped the pants." Scratching his green head he added, "They were a hassle and I really wanted to read your books. Besides, it's too warm for pants." Pointing at the sweat pants hanging by the foot of the bed he added, "It's there if you need it."

As he went through his explanations- which were completely unnecessary!- about his accomplishments on my body I listened to him with great horror. Never in my entire life had I felt so defeated and embarrassed! The blood in my body must've drained for I felt I was floating faintly into nothingness, my head spinning. "Aaah-" I whimpered weakly. As he continued to flip through my book, I took this opportunity to peak under the sheets to examine his handiwork yet again and… Oh my god! My panties were inside out! The air had left my lungs and my mind was spinning so much I felt as though it was going to explode, my insides were so jumbled up my stomach was squeezing against my lungs and my throat ready to vomit out my heart! Roronoa suddenly turned his eye at me over the book. "That's right, I can't help but notice all the scars in your body especially that one under your left breast." He blinked. "What happened to that?"

And in that moment I could feel my soul leaving my cold body. My skin crawled all over and felt as if millions of needles were pricking through my pores while beads of sweat rolled down my back. Good god, Roronoa has definitely seen my naked body! Apparently, prying over the occurrence had only taken its toll on me and I quickly learnt not to press on the matter any longer. While I contemplated on this, head still spinning, he moved in closer to me while pointing at a page on the book. "I recognize this sword," He said, "It's one of the swords in the kitchen right?" Trying to pull myself together, I narrowed my eyes to focus on what he was pointing at. It was a page on his sword _Shuusui_.

"Uh, yea." I nodded. The last time I saw him two years ago he owned that other black sword _Yubashiri._ Now that he mentioned it, I'd like to know how he came to have the legendary sword in his possession. Carefully, I drew my eyes at him. If only Roronoa hadn't lost his memory I'd love to ask him about his swords! Thanks to this diverted subject, I was finally able to relax a bit.

"It's got a black blade too. What an odd sword." He mumbled to himself, flipping through the other pages. "Look at this one; it's made up of gold!" He exclaimed, his expression identical to a kid. "That's gotta be useless in battle though, right?" He cried, astounded tapping on the picture of a golden _nodachi._ "The ranges of swords in this book are insane! Do these swords really exist?" He paused and shot a quick glance at me. "Ah, I suppose." I muttered. I couldn't help but produce a warm smile at this. All at once my frustrations of him ceased. Through my eyes Roronoa looked lovely again. I rolled over the bed and off to the cold floor, while covering my chest I said, "I have more books about swords with better pictures! You wana' check them out?" I asked, feeling giddy. He nodded instantly. Opening my closet, I took out the three best sword encyclopaedias in my possession, sat on the bed beside him again and dropped the books on the space between us. He swiftly opened the first book and began to marvel at the elegant collections.

Thankfully Roronoa was too engrossed at the images in the book he couldn't possibly notice my gawking at him. I could watch him all day if given the chance. As he continued to watch in astonishment, page after page, his childish wonder kindled a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach and I just couldn't help but swoon pleasantly at him. "Swords are amazing aren't they?" His eye gleamed at me and I nodded after him. "There are so many different types!" "Yes, yes there are." I agreed. Slowly Roronoa's eye crawled from my face down to my chest. I followed his gaze and choked to realize that my chest was fully exposed from the large holes of the unbuttoned sections! "Aah!" And out of my own volition, I slapped Roronoa solidly across his face.  
****

The potatoes and carrots instantly sunk at the bottom of the bowl filled water. With my left hand, I grabbed an onion and garlic off their nets and started filling another bowl with tap water. My left palm still felt swollen even under cold water. Maybe I was imagining it but it felt as though it was pulsating after it's collision with Roronoa's face. The thought rang in my mind again drawing me to puff my cheeks some more. 'That pervert!'

I reached out my right hand to reach for the chopped chicken meat but instantly regretted the idea after a sharp pain stabbed through my right wrist. "Ugh!" I winced cradling it between my chest and left hand. The pain reminded me of the injury I received from one of the falls. All of a sudden, a large hand hovered from behind me and dragged the bag of chicken meat closer.

I turned slowly to Roronoa. "Stay put and let me handle this." He muttered and loomed over me; his large figure blocked the light over head. Moving sideways away from him, I got a clearer view of his face. Roronoa was still pouting like a child; lower lip curled up, eyebrows almost connecting and his right cheek still slightly red. He didn't bother to look at me. "Just tell me what to do." He muttered, his voice indiscernible from his barely opened mouth.  
"You don't know how to do this."  
"That's why you'll have to guide me through."

I leaned back on the fridge, cradling my injured hand. "You need to cut the onions first and crush the garlic cloves next." He did as I instructed. Now and again while he worked his way on the counter, I stole a couple of quick glances at him. Still with that childish grouch expression.  
"Aah! No, you have to peel the potatoes first before you chop them." I interrupted.  
"You should have told me sooner!" He moaned.  
Grumbling, I took out the peeler from one of the drawers and flicked it beside his hand. "Use this." I said through stiff lips.

He picked it up and began dragging the blade on the surface of a potato. "Don't blame me if the food doesn't taste the way you expected it." He mumbled, almost eating his words.  
"As long as you listen well." I blinked then frowned up at him. "And stop pouting! You're not a kid!"  
"You slapped me on the face!" He growled back.  
I pressed my back harder on the fridge and lift my arms to cover my chest again. "B-because you..!" I blushed and despite of being fully dressed this time, I still felt extremely naked under his glares. "Y-you looked at me..!" I whimpered.

He snorted then concentrated on chopping the potatoes again. "Like I said, I've already seen you naked." He said through clenched teeth. "It's nothing you should be worried about anymore."  
I blush deeper and dropped my head lower, hiding it under my hair. "You don't have to keep repeating it…" I whispered.  
"What should I do next?" He asked.  
I lifted my head slightly only to check his progress. "Heat up the stove and place the pan on top." I instructed. "Then add a little bit of oil inside." He nodded.

An awkward silence filled the room until the muffled ringing of my den-den interrupted. I hurried to pick it up. *Kacha!* "Yes?" "Captain-chan! Thank god you're OK! I mean you are OK aren't you?" The marine on the other line exclaimed, I could hear the gust of wind and rain in the background.  
I turned to Roronoa who was looking at me wide eyed. I left the kitchen and entered the bedroom. "Yes I am fine." I cleared my throat. "How are the others? How are the locals?" Static cut through the line, due to the storm. "Hello? Hello!" I called out again.

"-captain-chan. We're all-" Static again. There was no way I could communicate accurately to my men at this rate. I walked to the window hoping it would improve the signal.  
"Captain, are you there?" The soldier called again.  
"Yes. Yes, I'm here. Listen to me, how's the storm in the town?" I pressed my mouth closer to the microphone.  
"Still bad. It's been raining for nearly two hours non-stop, the flood is getting higher and stronger."  
"Tch!" I clenched my teeth.  
"How's your condition, captain-chan?" The marine asked.

I sighed. "I have acquired some cuts and bruises," Then looked down at my injured wrist. "And a twisted wrist but other than that, I can still work." Static broke through the connection again.  
"I suggest you remain where you are, captain." He paused, the noise of the storm in the background increasing. "The storm appears to be picking up agai-"  
And that was the end of the line. The static was endless. I started to contact Smoker-san but even the dial tone was non-existent. I fear the storm on the east was worse. I pressed my lips together and looked out at the raging storm. I sure hope Smoker-san and the others are OK. Walking back to the kitchen, Roronoa welcomed me by saying, "The oil has heated up so I put the spices, potatoes and the carrots in."

I walked over to have a closer look, "You're meant to leave the onion and garlic to cook first but, I suppose that should be fine."  
"Oh, sorry about that." He scratched his head.  
I shook my head. "It's fine." The sizzling noise and the aroma filled the air.  
"So captain, huh?" His voice overlapped.  
"Hm? Oh... yeah." I looked up to him. "Yes, captain… of the police force in the district."

As he continued to stir, he added, "Must be hard keeping a criminal like me away from your people."  
My heart dropped at that instant, "It's... OK." I pulled a chair and sat on it, resting my hands on the table.  
"How's your hand?" I jumped slightly when Roronoa had also settled himself on the chair beside me.  
"Uh," I tapped a finger on the injury. "Still hurts. But I can manage."  
"How's the town keeping in this storm?" He asked.  
I shook my head. "Bad."  
"Don't you think your colleagues are wondering why you left?"  
"They probably are." Then I turned directly at him. "But right now, you are my main priority." I was surprised I delivered the words clearly without faltering.

He blinked a couple of times then pulled his face to the side, looking at the storm from outside the window. Then his face crumpled into a scowl. "I won't allow you to work in this weather anyway." Eh? What was that all of a sudden? Then he turned to me again, his stare was enough to send electric currents through my body. Right away my whole body was shaking like a leaf in this storm. I stood up and picked the spatula from a plate and started stirring the contents of the pan.  
"Ah! The chicken is ready to be mixed-" Without thinking, I reached out for the bowl of chicken with my injured hand, "Ack!" I winced but before my weak hand dropped the bowl, Roronoa's hands sprouted from my sides catching it midway, preventing the chicken from spilling.

I froze. I was locked between his body and the counter. He lifted the bowl and slowly discarded the meat to the sizzling pan. Spinning my head slowly to look up at him, I shrieked when Roronoa looked at me with suddenly piercing glare and rasped,  
"I told you to leave everything to me." With so much venom bleeding from his voice.  
His breath was so close, it brushed against my hair. "R-right..!"

He then released me, stepping to one side and I staggered back to the chair. As he stirred the chicken around, the sizzling noise getting louder and sharper, it was then that I realized he was still shirtless. And as he stirred around, his back muscles gloriously relaxed and contracted. My eyes wound its way down to his ever muscular waist. 'Oh lovely, this man is tightly composed of muscles!' my mind teased. My insides melted. 'What's wrong with this man!? Can he flash any less?!' I wailed in my head. By then I started to slap my face, hoping to wake myself up from this sinful sorcery Roronoa Zoro cursed upon me. 'Darn it, woman! Snap out if it!'

"Are you OK?" Roronoa asked, wiping his hands on a clean towel. He raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Uh… y-yea." Then my stubborn idiotic eyes just had to crawl down to spoil itself some more on his godlike body. I would like to point out that Smoker-san also boasted similar muscle mass, maybe even bulkier but I had never developed alien feelings such as these to him. So why had Roronoa's physique bothered me? 'Oh my god, enough!' I started chewing on the walls of my cheek, trying hard to rip my eyes off his majestic body.

Roronoa pulled the chair beside me and settled himself there again and right away, without warning, he planted a palm on my forehead. I jumped at the sudden touch and the oxygen left my lungs and I was burdened with various emotions seizing me. He had that peculiar ability that could knock you out cold with just a touch. Definitely sorcery.  
"Seems like you got a temperature. You're awfully hot." He concluded in his deep rich voice.  
'I think you're hot.' My mind teased again. Stop it! Stop! I scolded. I slapped his hand and turned my head away. "It's probably just the weather!" I scoffed. "I'm OK."  
From this, Roronoa pulled back his face and the childish pout was revived again. Getting back on his feet he turned to his cooking again.

Neither of us spoke after that, allowing the noise of the storm and the sizzling of the food ease off the tension. I pressed my cold hands on my cheeks hoping it would absorb the heat from my face. Moments after, I cleared my throat, "How's it going?" My voice cut through our silence. I stood beside him, craning my neck to see.  
"S'okay." He muttered, pouting again.

Eh? What's with this surly attitude? He continued to stir at the mixture until I interrupted him by pouring some tomato sauce and salt on the food, he paused at this then we both stared at each other until Roronoa rolled his eye and continued to stir again. A sudden sharp pain struck through my head causing me to sway back from dizziness. The heat from my face crawled down to my neck. Maybe I really am sick? I retreated back to my position on the table and rested my head on its surface while I maintained to guide him through. And when he announced that the chicken was cook and the vegetables soft, I told to go ahead and eat.

Looking at the clock, it was still early noon so I still had time to take at least thirty minute nap. I stumbled my way to the bed and collapsed under the sheets and right away my body shivered from the cold and my eyes felt warm.  
"Aren't you gonna eat?" Roronoa called from the kitchen.  
I cleared my throat, "Please go on ahead. I'll just rest for a bit." And within seconds, I felt a weight beside me. I opened my eyes to see Roronoa hovering over me and dropped another hand to feel my neck, I groaned weakly.  
"You're sick! I knew it!" He exclaimed.

"Please, can you grab me some painkillers from one of the drawers in the closet?" I pointed weakly at the direction of the closet. My body felt somewhat heavy and weak that when Roronoa propped me up, pillows on my back against the headboard and inserted a tablet into the slit between my lips, I no longer had the energy to refuse. At the very least he allowed me to drink the water by myself.  
When he came back, he held a steaming bowl of his curry on one hand and a spoon on the other and sat down on the bed. "You need to eat." I had no strength to argue with him so I lifted my available hand but as I did, it plopped back down on the sheets.

Embarrassed, I lifted the sheets to cover half of my face. " It's OK, Zoro. I'll eat when I've replenished my strength."  
"There won't be any strength to 'replenish' if you don't eat." Lifting the bowl higher and dipping the spoon in he said, "Don't worry about it. I can feed you." He watched me with sheepish expression.  
Thankfully, my face was probably red enough for him not to detect the additional blush. Roronoa began to spoon feed me like a convalescent old woman. In my amazement, after I finished with my meal, Roronoa sat back beside me again, this time with another bowl full of rice curry and if I'm not mistaken, he was using the same bowl and spoon he used to feed me! Opening my mouth to warn him, I barked an embarrassing cough instead. Roronoa watched me intently as he ate.  
"You're using the same spoon you used to feed me." I croaked. "You're gonna be infected."  
"It's OK. Less dishes to wash this way." This is one lazy man.

My gaze dropped on his well structured pectoral muscles and biceps but quickly averted my attention somewhere else. "Shouldn't you put a shirt on? You'll catch a cold." I warned, finally.  
"I'm not cold. Besides," While nibbling on a chicken bone, he twisted to me. "The shirt you got me are too tight."  
"Oh, sorry about that." Should I get him new ones or… nah. 'He looks lovely this way!' My mind provoked. I shuddered away from the thought. New shirt it is!

Soon, Roronoa started firing questions at me. At first basic ones; about his friends, birthday, anything he liked to do, goals in life, etc. and I pretty much just built up from the lies I had concocted before. "How open are we to each other?" Until he initiated a more serious topic. When I paused long enough to ponder over this, he added "I was just wondering since you freaked out a lot when I stripped you off."  
I propped myself up higher against the pillows. "I suppose I should I apologize for acting that way. To be honest we aren't that open to one another." I suppressed a tight smile. "We are after all just newlyweds."  
He nodded at this and picked up a book flicking through the pages as if coming up ways to deliver another question. He finally said, "But we love each other, right?" He asked sheepishly without looking at me.

I felt my face harden. The careless question repeated in my head. "We do." The lie stung my heart, lifting the blanket higher up my face. I shuddered at the thought. It wasn't something I had the liberty to explain so I kept it at that, not wanting to add more lies to the important subject.  
Then he smiled. "That's good to know."  
Something must have triggered in his head for he no longer pursue the question regarding that.  
"And how far have we gotten… in our relationship?"  
"Excuse me?" I echoed.  
"You just seem distant." He continued to examine the book almost dejectedly. "You freak out every time I'm close to you." A strange bitter edge sharpened his tone at the end.

So he noticed after all. My actions -and mild hostility- towards him must have bewildered him greatly. Roronoa's pain cut me deeper than my own. "I guess I should apologize for that too." I said. "Like I said, we aren't that open to one another, primarily because you aren't into that sort of stuff. You liked to keep to yourself." I swallowed the pain in my throat. "And in your condition, I didn't want to 'rush things' per se." I looked at the side of his face, on his injury. "I didn't want to overwhelm you." The words burned in my throat. My body shivered but not from the cold.  
"So how far have we gotten? Do we hug- kiss a lot?" He asked, the tension surprisingly gone despite of the issue.  
I pressed my lips together. "Uh, yea... I mean well we did... kiss on our wedding." I stammered. "We also hug." Realistically speaking, couples at least hug right? What do married couples do after all?

The bright flash of lightening and the loud crash of thunder sent the whole house trembling and the lights unexpectedly went off painting the room a dim shade of blue spilling from the windows. This allowed my mind to take a break from the pressure. Roronoa left the bed to light some candles and position them on the table beside the bed. And when he came back beside me, he concealed his legs under the sheets accompanying me and allowing their warmth to disperse to the fabric by my legs.  
"Is this OK?" He asked, as if as seeking for my permission. I nodded. "It's OK."  
In the dark confines of the old small room, Roronoa and I stayed quite almost huddling together while the storm outside proceeded to go berserk.

We continued to talk. Roronoa listened to stories about myself this time, he yawned widely and relaxed closer against me.  
"Would you like to sleep?" I asked.  
He shook his head, "No keep going. So this girl's dream is to be a 'space explorer', right?" He sniffled.  
He continued to hide his drowsiness however it was all too evident in his voice. But damn that interrupted me, I had to pause. My mind reeled; Roronoa's sleepy voice has got to be the sexiest thing I have ever heard in my life! Especially in this closeness, it's as if he whispered it directly to my ear. Everything he did was always appealing to me. My brain is spinning.

I continued with my stories –stories I have never told anyone before- it felt great to be telling them to Roronoa for the first time. To keep himself from falling asleep, he flicked through the pages of the book again but seeing my glasses on the table, he reached for it and tried it on.  
"Whoa! You're blind!" He exclaimed.  
I stifled a giggle and admired him once again. The presence of my glasses on his face enhanced his already perfect features. I began to wonder if this man was aware of how each of his actions was affecting me. My heart leap. I couldn't help but feel relaxed over this change of mood.

"It's great that you're so warm. Even despite of this cold weather." I grinned. "It's like you're a living radiator!"  
"Are you cold?"  
"Not so much."  
He pressed closer until finally his left leg and arm collided with mine completely. I gasped from his wake, his skin sent electric currents crawling all over my body. My inside voice shrieked. Relax! I must stay relaxed.  
"Is this alright?" He turned to me, his warm breath brushed against my face. I nodded sheepishly. But how can I relax in this proximity we were in? Come to think of it, I'll probably die of heart attack soon; my heart hasn't relaxed ever since Roronoa's arrival. And if he listens carefully, I'm sure he could clearly hear my heart pounding off my chest especially in the closeness we were in!

To avoid this, I had to interject, "How's your head?"  
"It doesn't hurt anymore." And when he spoke, the vibration from his voice rumbled to my arm.  
"I'm glad." I sighed in relief. "Just tell me if it begins to hurt again."  
"Don't worry about it. By the way," He turned his head. "Have we ever thought of having children?" I was jealous at how he came to deliver those words so calmly. Something I could never do especially in a subject so sensitive!  
"A-ah, we have… discussed about it." Should I end it here? Should I pretend to be falling asleep to avoid further conversation and for this to die down?!  
"Have we ever tried to make one?"  
Oh my god, why would he ask that?! What a horrible person! Is he even aware of how this was affecting me?! 'Idiot! You're the one who went off and said you were married! He has every right to ask you!' My mind bellowed at me. "Uhm, no. We haven't." My voice muffled under the sheet.

When I looked at him from the corners of my eyes, I jumped slightly to find him staring down at me too. He looked immensely serious. My mind was stirring some ridiculous ideas and reasons as to why he was giving me this look.  
"How many children would you like?"  
"I guess, two… would be alright?" I hesitated.  
He looked at the ceiling, thinking. "I think I want ten." He tapped the closed book on his right palm. Then a smile broke out from his beautiful face. Clearly he was joking.  
I rolled my eyes. "Not funny."

"Hehe! Are you still cold?" He didn't seem to shy away from the question as much as he once had.  
"I'm alright."  
"Would you like some water?" He continued to smile as if he could read what I was feeling inside which must have been very obvious on my face.  
"I'm OK, Zoro. Thanks. You should stay here. There could be some evil spirits lurking in this dark old house." He snorted. Clearly not buying my pathetic joke.  
"I'm just saying," I shrugged. "I won't be able to protect you in my condition." I said as a matter of fact.  
"No." Roronoa instantly cut me. "You've already done enough for me."

I turned to see him rigid, serious. The enthusiasm vanished. "As the husband, I should be the one protecting you." And in that moment the world seemed to stay still. The noise of the storm was muted in my ears and the lingering thoughts and worries for my men and Smoker-san being possibly caught in the storm ceased. And I was completely engrossed in nothing but Roronoa.  
He turned his head and gave me his iconic smile pulling me back to reality. There was something in his look that unsettled me, some warmth behind the irony.  
"Besides, we still need to work on having ten children." He teased.

I snorted loudly and rolled my eyes. But that didn't ease the beating of my heart. Roronoa chuckled his low throaty laugh. I too couldn't help but form a grin. But laughing was the last thing I felt like doing now. If this keeps up, it would become harder for me to fulfil my aim to deliver Roronoa back to his nakama. I watched him laugh comically.

'You're making this so hard for me. What are you doing to me, Zoro?'

* * *

Oh boy, the thirst is real for Tashigi! XD

Thanks for reading, folks! I would also like to say that I might update the next chapter somewhat later than expected because the other story –Broken Fairytale- needs some SERIOUS cleaning… for ALL its chapters. (So please do refrain from reading it! I have warned thee!)  
Thank you again and reviews are always welcome!


	6. Married Life

Hello, everyone! Wow it's been more than a year! My deepest apologies to everyone who waited for this story to carry on! Life just keeps getting in the way! I am just at the final year of college so… Also, I have done some little tweaks on the past chapters. I will of course do my best to update every so often! I won't let this fic die down! Thanks again guys and thank you so much for your patience!

* * *

 **[Chapter 6.] Married life**

* * *

Ever since I was little, I always knew there was something wrong- something different about me. I was unlike other girls, even at a very young age. While they played with dolls, I played with a _shinai_ then soon with real swords and I'd often get in trouble for it. And when I transitioned from a child to a teen, I expected to acquire the 'feelings and emotions' the girls in my village began to harbor towards the boys. But my fascination for _katanas_ only grew stronger.

Growing up in an environment of blacksmiths and warriors and within a culture that was strictly traditional; where men wielded the sword and protected the village while the tedious task of child rearing and mundane house chores were left to the women, a female, let alone a little girl, taking up the sword was heavily frowned upon. I once over heard my uncle conversing with three women. And as I continued to eaves drop further, I soon realized I was the topic. Eventually, one of the women could no longer conceal her distress, "But she may never find a husband with that silly distraction!"  
"It's just a phase," I heard my uncle say. "She'll get over it."

But I never recall a time in my life where my willingness to carry the sword ever deterred. One day when I was a mere marine recruit still in training, I stumbled upon a group of female marines bantering over the 'type' they were searching for in a man. Out of pure curiosity, I realized I haven't actually given much thought about the matter entirely. What do I look for in a man actually? Supposing I was asked, I would probably choose a man much like Smoker-san. Simply because of how he is. He's very blunt about his own 'moral justice' and he stands for it disregarding the Marine's Headquarters' own brand of justice despite of how that may affect his reputation. He has the tendency not to adhere to the standard idea of justice but rather lives up to his own code of justice. He's a very straight forward man. His perception of justice allows pirates like the _Mugiwaras_ to remain at liberty despite being pirates. Gruff and stern as he may appear, but deep inside he's really just a big brother I never had. And that's something I like about him. I had considered this abrupt notion then.

"I still can't understand how I happen to be obsessed with… lamps."

But I never once looked at Smoker-san the way I looked at Zoro. And so I came to a conclusion that I was wrong after all. Only when I came to get to know Zoro did I realize that I was asking the wrong questions- or better yet I wasn't feeling the appropriate emotions. How I looked at Smoker-san was how a little sister admired her dependable big brother- of marvel, of awe. Someone I highly respect and look up to. True I admired Smoker-san, however the admiration I had for Zoro was entirely different which soon manifested into something entirely different that I had no control of.

Only when I came to accept my feelings for Zoro did I finally understand how those silly girls in my village felt towards the boys and I have finally attained the answers for those female marine's questions. Roronoa Zoro unlocked the parts in me that lay dormant for years. And as I ponder deeper and deeper over these thoughts, soon I realized that maybe I am a late bloomer… in the 'swooning-over-guys' department. And at the current predicament I am in, I am no different from a whimsical teenager. All these feelings are completely new to me. I wish I'd paid more attention to these things before… And I could really use a little help.

An hour had gone by and yet Zoro and I remained seated under the covers of the bed, shoulder to shoulder whilst the world outside continued to pour oceans of rain and assaulted hair raising lightning bolts.  
"Oh no, you're not just into lamps but swords too of course." I mustered, trying hard not to choke on the words. I couldn't help but shift my bum to the sides for being in the same position for such a long time did take its toll on my bottom causing it to go numb. But I didn't mind at all. As a matter of fact I was enjoying every second with him even when we'd been staring at the same page for over an hour and I explaining the same fact over and over to him- none of it bothered me. However, I do hope he's enjoying this as much as I am!

And as if on cue, Zoro let out a throaty yawn, wiping one corner of his eye. 'Yep! You've bored him to death! Quick! Do something you stupid sword geek!' My mind scolded.  
"A-are you hungry?" I panicked, pushing my glasses higher up the bridge of my nose.  
He blinked. "Huh? But we just ate-"  
"You know what? I could really use some apple juice right now!" I groggily climbed off the bed and stumbled my way towards the kitchen.  
"Hey are you alright?" He called out. "You know you still got a temperature."

True, my temperature did not decrese however whether it was from the flu or from being around Zoro for far too long is still debatable. I entered the room with two glasses of apple juice in both hands while avoiding meeting his eyes but I notice one of his tanned foot on the floor like he was about to get up so I couldn't help but bring my eyes to meet his. And I looked at his eyes, there it goes again- that painful but delicious somersault my stomach makes… and my feet had to follow suit causing me to spill some juice on the floor. "Woops!" I gasped. Zoro was on his feet in an instant, grabbed one glass off my hand and gulped down the contents in one go. "Get back on the bed." He pointed as he exited the room towards the kitchen.

"Where are you off to?" Bewildered, I did what I was told and prayed I wouldn't cause anymore blunders. The sound of water gushing down from the kitchen sink echoed across the dark tiny house followed by the sound of the fridge opening and closing. Zoro finally emerged from the door with the apple juice box in his hand. Either the glass wasn't enough for him or apple juice is his favourite. (Take note!) He propped himself back beside me.  
"Wow, you must be into apple juice, huh?" I produced a tight smile. "If you want the whole box for yourself." Then he turned and raised an eyebrow at me. "N-not that it's of any inconvenience or anything!" I added, lifting one hand up.

"We can share the glass." He gestured at the glass on my hand with a nod.  
I choked on my drink. "W-what?" He replied with a blank stare. "Zoro, you're gonna catch my flu if we share again!" I chuckled nervously.  
"So I only need to wash one glass." He trailed and propped the book on his lap. Oh God, not this again!  
"I can wash them-"  
"You shouldn't. You should stay put." He snorted and shut close the book right after opening it and reached out for the half empty glass in my hand. "You're still sick."  
"Exactly the reason why we shouldn't sh-"

But of course, as the head strong man that he always was, he grabbed my glass of juice and emptied the remaining content down his throat and filled the glass up again. Licking his lips, he handed the glass to me. My stomach responded with another glorious somersault. I stared at the glass where he planted his lips and sure enough his lips made a mark on the rim. This is really unnecessary.  
"You can do whatever you want but for now since you're still not feeling very we-"  
"You know what's a good idea?!" I interrupted. "I think we should clean up the house!" I beamed and off I was from the bed.  
"Hey, are you even listening?" Zoro barked.

I know I said I enjoy being alone with no one but Zoro's company but sad to say I couldn't help but chicken out. Sorry just not right now… It's too overwhelming. I had to do something otherwise this madness will worsen if I spend another minute in his proximity! Gotta keep it subtle.  
"You can dust off the spider webs on the ceiling." I said, handing him a grey fluffy duster. "While I wipe off the dust on the cabinets."  
Zoro took the duster hesitantly. "Hey look, I don't think-"  
"This house ain't gona clean itself you know!" I laughed nervously then proceeded to drag a chair in front of the cabinet on top the sink and began wiping whatever was there- praying a rat won't bite a chunk off of my fingers! At first, I noticed from my peripheral, he stood there just watching me but soon made his way to one of the corners and started patting off.

Oh boy, this is really harder than how I planned in my head. Now and again, I'd steal quick glances his way, just checking his progress of course! (And hoping he doesn't notice.) I chuckled quietly, it was funny how he was so engrossed on the activity. My head whirled. Well of course he could always make it easier for me if he would just put on a shirt! Secretly I stole another peek at him. The gleam from the candle light reflected on his perfectly sculpted torso making him glow amber. 'Tashigi, you dirty little girl. You'll be court-martialed for looking at a pirate this way!' My mind teased. Oh shut it… I rolled my eyes.  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?" A playful smile broke across his lips.  
"Aah-" I shuddered, I can't find my words anywhere. Oh god! Oh god! "I-I'm sorry?" Can he read minds too?!  
"You must really enjoy cleaning." He replied, lifting a hand over his nose to shield his face from the raining dust and cob webs.  
"Oh, only when I have nothing to do." Beads of sweat popped out on my back. Seriously need to control myself! "L-let me get you a cloth to cover your nose with." I opened one of the cabinets and handed a clean cloth to him. "Wrap this around your face." I instructed.  
"Thanks." He took it from me. "By the way, am I doing it right?"  
"Hm?"  
"I noticed you've been watching me. Am I missing something?" He frowned.

My ears pulsated, my mouth dried. "Uhh.." Oh god! He did notice! "What? No, I wasn't looking! Haha! Whatareyoutalkingabout?!" Sometimes, words fly out of my mouth like warty frogs. I bite the inside of my cheek. I turned my back on him, I spring for the table and poured myself a glass of juice. Get. A. Hold. On.

No less than ten minutes, Zoro announced he had dusted off all the cob webs from the ceiling so I told him to move on to sweeping the floors on both the kitchen and the bedroom while I clean up the bathroom. All these 'tidying' the house was making my head pound some more, nonetheless it did help ease off the tension. I just really need to compose myself. Meanwhile, I need to think of a plan after all these cleaning up is through—

"Tashigi!" Zoro called from the bedroom.  
I quickly ran out of the bathroom. "Yes? Are you finished? You must be very fast!"  
As soon as I reached the bedroom, there he was, with the sweeping brush on one hand while one of the tip of the carpet hanging on the other. Under the uplifted carpet was a secret trap door. A red rope connected to a large ring serving as knob.  
"A door." I dropped the cleaning detergent on the night stand. Kneeling beside the door, I pulled the rope and heaved the door open. Cool dusty air rushed from the void below.  
"Did you know about this?" Zoro gestured with his hand.  
"Not at all." I shook my head, bending low so as to see further into the darkness. A narrow rickety stairway led down to the pitch black underground.

"Must be a basement." He added, covering his mouth from the dust. One of the great things of being a marine was that you were always ready for anything, so I took out my flash light and inspected the dark abyss that was leading to god knows what. Before I could take another step, Zoro interrupted me half-way, grabbing the flash light off my hand and dropped a foot on the first step. "I'll lead the way." He pointed the light into the dark. Ha! Good luck with that. Last time I checked he can't even find his way out of a box!

What we assumed was a basement turned out to be a long tunnel with brick walls and a dirt path. It wasn't that I was afraid but the fear of the unknown kicked in only because I feared for Zoro's safety. Who knows what this tunnel was leading to? I couldn't bear the thought-  
"Zoro, wait." I tugged on his arm.  
"What?" He turned the light around.  
"I don't think this is a good idea." I looked further ahead.  
"Relax," His hand slowly crept its way down to clench mine reassuringly. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

As far as I can remember this has to be the first time I have held unto a man's hand. But even if it's not, I don't remember having this sensation in the past. As he tugged at my hand, it felt as though my whole arm was numb, that if he pulled it off its socket I won't even feel anything. Butterflies… butterflies are living in my stomach! I was rigid as a statue. His palm was sweaty but nonetheless I don't think I'll be washing this hand anytime soon… Grab a cold bath, Tashigi! I shook my head so much my headache miraculously disappeared! This has to be one of his sorcery! His sweat makes the pain go away. 'Ooh! Imagine what his other fluids can do~' my inner voice teased. I hung my head. Why am I sucha' late bloomer?

As usual I couldn't think straight. Once again my mind was smothered, I couldn't feel or think of anything but how his palm felt on mine. I was annoyed at the fact that a part of me didn't want this tunnel to end, so I could hold on to his hand longer. And another part of me hoped that I delivered the same effect on him. However this was proven false when he came to a halt and said,  
"There are two ways," and pointed at one path that led further to a longer dark tunnel then to the other which led to another rickety wooden stairs going up to a white door. Zoro turned to look at me briefly, "Which way?"  
I cleared my throat. Unsure whether we should proceed or not. "Uh, uhm." I swallowed hard. "Like I said, this isn't a good idea." I felt a shiver of dread and pulled his hand back.  
"Let's go for the door. We can venture for the other path next time." He said eagerly.  
"No, Zoro. Honestly—"I hesitated, anger boiling up within me.  
"C'mon. It will be an adventure!" A smile played on his lips. He tightened his grip on me and began dragging me up the creaky old staircase.

Adventure, huh. Spoken like a real pirate. Because he had sucked away all my remaining strength, my poor attempt at pulling him back was of no avail. What if this door led to an area in the town where the marines were taking refuge? I had to get him back to the house! He wasn't taking me seriously at all which I realized was a danger on itself! Two more steps and he'd be an arm's reach to the door's knob.  
"Zoro, please we need to turn back!" I cried, which sounded more of an order than a plea. "This is trespassing!"  
"Alright, we'll go back if the door's locked or if there's nothing on the other side." He grinned playfully. "But first, let me check if it's unlocked or not."  
"No! I'm serious! Don't you dare touch that door!" I continued to pull him back, weakly.

"Tashigi, lighten up." He chuckled and with the hand holding the flashlight, he reached out for the knob completely ignoring my cries until I could no longer contain myself and lifted my injured arm to stop his hand. I clawed on his outreached hand but the excruciating pain surged, rendering half my body weak and causing me to slam Zoro on the wall, pinning him there with my body. Instantly, tears welled up my eyes but I kept my trembling weak arm clenching on his outstretched arm still preventing him from opening the damn door.  
"Tashigi!" He growled and grabbed me by the shoulder to keep me from falling.  
I lifted up my head to look at him but with tears filling up my eyes, his head was an indiscernible blob of shadowy green. "This is no time to be playing around!" I rasped. It didn't matter how frustrated I was that he may never take me seriously ever, but I couldn't bring myself to be angry at him. "I-I'm sorry…" He stammered.

Stepping back, I gathered my injured arm to my chest and dejectedly slipped my other hand off Zoro's. I have lost count to the amount of time I've injured my limbs but for some reason, the agonizing pain on this injury was unbearable. I felt a painful sob rising up to my throat which made me question if this really was just from the physical pain mixed with the fever or the pent up frustration I have been balling up in my chest.  
"Tashigi, I'm really—"

A bright pale yellow light unexpectedly beamed down on us. It took awhile for my mind to comprehend what was happening but a couple of blinks later, I realized the door was widely opened and on the other stood… Norma- the elderly land lady. "Good heavens!" She exclaimed, lifting both hands to cover her mouth, she dropped a fire iron on the floor.

"Good evening." Zoro bowed simply. And yet again, I found myself in another peculiar predicament.

* * *

*Gasp!* You have reached the end! Thank you for reading!  
[PS: And once again thank you for the patience!]


	7. Torment

Hello it's been centuries! I did promise I won't let this fic die so here goes nothing! Thanks for your patience. Please enjoy!

* * *

It turns out one of the tunnels from my rented cottage led to Norma's house, which was built by her late husband in case of heavy storms. But Norma had no knowledge that such thing existed. According to her, she heard noises coming from the guest room's large wardrobe and soon realized that the wall on the 'back' of the wardrobe was a secret door. Fearing it may be some thieves she took out the fire iron for protection but unexpectedly found us instead.

"My husband has a knack into making silly surprises such as this, you see!" She chuckled as she poured tea in my cup. I sat with her at the kitchen table. "All these years and I never found out about this secret door. It connects from your cottage to mine you said?" She adjusted her glasses looking up to me. "That's right." I nodded as she continued to examine the key, I looked back to check Zoro casually walking around the expanse of her house, in awe of her antique furniture.

As I turn my attention back to Norma, I carefully shifted closer to her. "Norma, you have no idea how relieved I am to find your house at the end of the tunnel instead of some random person's." I whispered at the space between us. "Don't worry about it, dear. I'm glad to know he's safe." We both glanced at Zoro who seemed truly and duly impressed upon a rose tinted lamp shade, muttering something to himself. I reached out to put both hands on her frail hand. "Thank you very much, Norma. We should probably go, we don't want to interrupt your peaceful evening." I got up and called for Zoro.  
"Oh but you just got here! At least stay for supper." She stood up after me only to put a hand on my shoulder to guide me down on the chair again. "I baked some muffins, they should be ready in five minutes!" I turn my gaze again to Zoro whose attention was drawn at the mention of muffins; he finally made his way towards us. I smiled in defeat and sat back down. "Sure why not. It would be rude to turn down such offer."

Norma got up to fetch some cups and saucers from her cabinet, "It's not all the time I get visitors. I'm very glad that you and Zoro could accompany me especially during these stormy nights. I'm sick of having only myself as company. Some days I feel like these walls are talking to me!" She laughed. We spent the remaining hours of the evening at Norma's, discussing the island's history and how her late husband used to be the lead jeweler in the city. She brought us down to the basement- to her husband's workshop where the walls were lined with glass cabinets full of silver and gold jewelries. I walked closer to the one on the right and noticed the greater population of rings compared to necklaces or bracelets. Norma explained her husband specialized in ring making and that he had many commissions mainly for weddings but he made just about any type back in the day.

She mentioned that now and again when she comes down, she'd see a fleeting image of him hunched on his work bench, working on a new piece. But a second glance only brings back the familiar stab in her heart when she realizes she was only imagining him. "Sometimes I think myself as a masochist because every time I come down, the pain comes back." She says, teary eyed. "I know I should get rid of them you know, just like the rest of his things. But if I do, it would be like throwing away all of him." She runs a shaky hand on one of the cabinets. "Because at the same time, this place gives me joy. And that overthrows the pain." She exhales and wipes the corner of her eye. "It's what I have left of him."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Norma." Was all I could manage.  
"Oh don't be! It's been years!" She chuckled, wiping her damp glasses with a tissue. "I'm the one who should apologize! You had to listen to the pathetic ramblings of a miserable old lady." Norma continued with her memoir- before the death of her husband, she took up journalism and was particularly into poetry and autobiographies so much so that she published numerous collected love notes and letters from couples and lovers and assembled them into volumes of anthologies. At one point in her career, her works became so celebrated that for years, she would travel the world in search for the most extraordinary accounts of love. And as I listen to her records of experiences, the only thing running through my mind was how dreadful it must have been, to see and experience all these love and suddenly be disconnected from it- all at once.

I shudder at the terrifying outcomes of love…  
****

When it was time to go, I once again drowned Norma with excessive gratitude that would usually bother most people. She proposed to have Zoro visit her whenever I was at work so they could keep each other company. A very healthy act of symbiosis. I couldn't refuse the offer. Discovering the tunnel made my situation somewhat better. At least now Zoro won't be cooped up in the tiny cottage alone. Lest Smoker-san suddenly pays an unexpected visit, there's a chance I won't get court-martialled… yet. A sense of relief swept through me. Hey! I might actually pull this off! Luck was thankfully on my side for once.

When we got back to the cottage, my head pounded on the same rhythm as the rain on the roof, only heavier and more mentally agonizing. However we proceeded on cleaning the sections where we left off. As usual, there was the constant volleying of small talk but at least this time, Zoro didn't prod me to contrive new lies. Instead, Norma's life was the subject. God bless Norma. While we swept and wiped every nook and crannies, Zoro was surprisingly chattier than usual exceedingly so that I couldn't pay attention on half of the things he was saying due to the rising aches on my back and neck.  
I guess I was on autopilot for the next thing I knew I was straddling Zoro's shoulder, his hot neck pressed dangerously between my legs. At this point my head swirled precariously that I had to maintain focus otherwise I'll obtain a broken neck and a cracked skull next.

Looking up, the ceiling was a meter away from my head. Dear lord what am I doing up here?! Unintentionally, when my body swayed back, I grabbed a handful of Zoro's hair… his soft green hair—stop it! Stop! I shook the unclean thoughts off my mind.  
"Wh-what am I doing here exactly again?" My ears pulsate, my mouth dry.  
Zoro chuckled his low throaty laugh. "Dust off the cob webs with the feather duster." And a feather duster magically materialized in my left hand. It's his sorcery again. "Haven't you forgotten this was your idea?" I could hear the smile on his voice. I gave his green head a sour look.

I did as he asked and as I dusted away, I slowly realized that the warmth on my thighs emanated from his large hands pressing down on them to keep me still. I begged myself to concentrate on the task at hand. When Zoro released me from his grasp, I swear I've never seen a most immaculate ceiling all my life. I turn to see him looking up at the ceiling too, hands on his waist and nodding to himself, the corner of his mouth rose, amused. "Great way to spend the rest of the evening." He grinned. My heart melts for the millionth time. Looking around, the house was spotless! Although the power was still out so I couldn't tell with just the candle lights on.

Soon, I prepared dinner by reheating the leftovers from lunch and we sat at the table, a candle between us. First we were quiet, peaceful almost until Zoro released another chuckle. I look up to find him already smiling at me, his face gleaming yellow from the light.  
"This has to be the most romantic dinner." He nodded at the table. "Leftover food, raging storm and us covered in dust."  
I wasn't sure what to say to this. "At least, we have candle light…" I shrugged, a smile slowly crept on my face.  
He gave a short mirthless laugh. "I'm far from complaining. I'd trade this over a fancy dinner any day." Then he goes and does that thing where hemelts me with his eyes for the millionth time.

After dinner, my headache slowly recedes after taking painkillers however the crippling pains all over my body continued. On top of that I was covered in dust and spider webs from head to toe… little things a good soak in a hot bath can cure. All the stresses and tensions evaporated together with the steam rolling up to the ceiling. Closing my eyes and leaning my head back, tranquility was close to enveloping me until my thoughts reeled back to Norma's story. How terrible it must be to find yourself all alone in the world after being exposed and spoiled with years of love only for it to be taken away. But how do people do it? How do they know if a person is the right one for them? It must be nice to find that special person; to have someone to come home to everyday, someone to clean the house with, to have dinner with, to talk about the rest of the day with, to laugh with—and to share a bath with…

I pulled myself up and pressed my chest against my knees, burying my face on my warm hands. 'Knock it off, Tashigi! Please!' I screamed in my mind. Can I not go at least ten seconds in the day without having these teenage fantasies?! I blame it on my being such a late bloomer. What was God thinking when he created me?

And as if on cue, the bathroom door creaked open, cool air rushed in. I slid my hands over my shoulders not because of the cold. God no. At this point, the cold is the least of my concerns. Turning my head, I shattered into million pieces. Zoro stepped in the bathroom barefooted with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and closed the door after him. And in the most stoic and expressionless face he says,

"May I join you?"

* * *

Hang in there, Captain-chan!  
Once again, thank you all for your patience! *bows*


End file.
